My Sisters Boyfriend, My Boytoy
by lynnnr5
Summary: "Ungh Ally," Austin moaned, "let's just hope we don't get caught." I nodded, feeling so much pleasure from him; my sister's boyfriend."/ Please read.(:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction on this website. All my other stories are on wattpad! Anyways, this is my first mature fanfic. It doesn't get sexual until chapter 2. (: Please review!**

Ally's POV-

"Ally," my mom called from downstairs, "Rylee's having her boyfriend over for dinner tonight!" Like I care about my sisters boyfriend. Well my step-sister. My mom got remarried to a man named Mark a seven years ago.

Anyways, my step-sister is a freshman at Miami Community College, and she's dating another student there, I don't know his name. Yet, at least.

Rylee has long, blonde hair, a beautiful face, and big, blue eyes. Of course she has a boyfriend. Boys have always chased over her.

"Whatever mom," I yelled back. "Ally, you're gonna be respectful, now get dressed in something nice." Ugh.

I picked out a ruffly, dark blue pencil skirt, with a white lace top. I added my white heels, as well as a long, silver necklace, with matching earrings.

I walked down the stairs, heels clacking on the wooden stairs, and reached my mother, who was finishing her chicken dinner, complete with vegetables and mashed potatoes. "Looks good mom!" I told her, mouth watering.

"Thanks, Ally. You cleaned up very well. You look gorgeous, by the way."

"Aw, thanks mom. Where's Rylee?"

"She's with Austin, they should be here any minute. How about you help me set the table?"

I nodded, and grabbed five plates, some utensils, and cups, filled with cold water. I carefully placed them on the table, when I heard the front door open.

"Hi Rylee," I said, turning around. Holy fuck. Her boyfriend was hot, no beyond hot.

He had wavyish bleach blonde hair, striking hazel eyes, and his body, _damn, _his body was hot.

"Hi Ally, I've heard much about you," the boy put his hand out.

I took it, "hi, uh-"

"Austin, I'm Austin." What a hot name, for a hot boy.

"Hi Austin, its nice to meet you. I've heard a little about you, too."

He smiled, and took Rylee's hand and lead her to the table.

Fuck, I wanted this boy. So bad.

**Dinner-**

I nibbled at the chicken, glancing at Austin when he was looking down.

"So, Austin?" mom started, "tell us a little about yourself."

He nodded, and finished chewing his food. "Well, I'm 19, I was born and raised in Miami, I like to sing, and play the guitar, drums and keyboard, and I love Rylee," he finished, placing a kiss on Rylee's forehead.

She blushed and smiled up at him.

"Well, that's sweet," mom replied. I picked at my food. I can't deal with all this loviness.

"Ally, you ok?" mom asked me, worriedly.

"Mom, I'm fine, I just have a headache," I lied.

"Go lay down, I'll clean your plate." I smiled, and headed for my bedroom. "Oh, Ally before you go, Austin's staying in the guest room for a while, until he can find a place to live."

I almost choked. Shit, the guest room was connected by my bathroom. That means Austin and I would be sharing a bathroom.

I changed into my pink hollister sweat pants, and a white v-neck. I took off my makeup, and layed down, plugging in my headphones.

I don't know how the hell I'm going to be able to survive with Austin staying in our house.

**Sorry, this was short. But as promised, there will be smut in the next chapter. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in my room, drumming on my textbook with my fingers. I kept thinking dirty things about Austin, I just couldn't get that boy out of my head.

I heard a soft knock on the door, and before answering me, Austin walked in.

"Uh, hi," I said, nervously.

"Don't be nervous, it's just me," he said, almost _seductivly? _

"Why are you in my room, Aus-"

I got interupted by his lips crashing down on mine. His soft lips against mine felt like heaven. He started to bite my bottom lip, softly. I allowed entrance, letting his tongue slip in. He traveled my mouth, searching every inch.

He released and pushed me down on the bed, planting another sloppy kiss on my lips, before traveling down to my neck. I felt wrong, he was dating my STEP-SISTER for crying out loud. But the lip-biting and sexiness took over.

Austin left kisses all over my neck. When he found my soft spot, he started to bite and nibble. "Ughh, Austin."

I turned us over, leaving me on top, at least for now. I pulled the black t-shirt off of him, and holy shit, he had abs, and they were really nice. I leaned down, licking up and down those hot abs. He groaned.

"Ally, you know that I'm going to be in charge for most of this. And if I take charge, you and I both know you're not going to walk tomorrow," he said, smirking.

That just caused a small pool to begin in my panties.

He growled, and flipped me over, hurriedly taking off my v-neck, and the sweat pants, that had been so comfortable, leaving me in only my lace bra and panties.

He unbuckled his belt, and slid his jeans down his legs, so we'd both be in our underwear. "Fuck, Ally. From what Rylee said, you seemed so innocent, but you're far from that," he muttured.

I pulled off his boxers, and stared at the 9' dick he sported. "Daaamnn," I murmured. I took the base of his cock into my hand, and began to stroke softly.

His tip began to leak pre-cum, "fuck," he groaned. I continued to stroke him, harder and faster each time. He moaned, louder this time as I continued to move my hand back and forth, squeezing it every once in a while.

"A-alls, keep going, don't s-stop, please," he moaned. I smirked up at him, taking his dick into my mouth. "Mmm, Austin." He tasted so good.

I bobbed my head up and down, sucking thouroughly. I released with a pop, and licked up and down his rod. He started to vibrate, indicating he was reaching his climax.

He groaned loudly, and his load shot out, and I took it in my mouth, swallowing every last bit of it. "Fuck. Ally, are you a virgin?"

I shook my head. I lost my virginity last year, when I was 16, to my ex-boyfriend, Dallas. He wasn't _nearly _as big as Austin, though.

"You're turn babe," he responded, unclasping my bra and flinging it somewhere in my bedroom.

He took one of my nipples into my mouth, and massaged the other one. "Uggh, Austin. Oh my god." I moaned, making my nipples stand erect.

I could feel the pool in my panties grow, making me more horny and hungry for Austin.

"You like that baby?" he asked, going down on my other nipple, now. "Ngh, YES."

When he finished, he kissed down my stomach, stopping at the elastic of my laced panties. His teeth gripped the panties, and slowly pulled them down.

He started to rub my clit violently, making me whimper a soft moan. But he didn't stop, no, he stuck a finger, two, three into my entrance.

"Oh my god, keep going Austin, ughh baby."

He kept pushing in and out, and brought his dick in his hand, and slapped my clit with it, and that's when I knew my release was right there. "Austin I-I;m about-"

I came all over his hand. He took them out of my pussy, and held them up to my lips, "Alls, I want you to taste yourself."

I licked all over his fingers, taking in my taste. "I love the way you use your mouth, baby."

He knealed between my legs, spreading them further with his hands. His mouth met my lips, and he started to suck on my clit, nibbling slightly. He moved down to my lips, spreading them, and pushing his tongue into my slit.

"Ahh, fuck!" I moaned. He really knew how to pleasure a girl. I felt him bring his head up, his breath right at my pussy. "Austin..." I fisted his hair with my hands, pushing his head back down to my pussy.

He fucked me with tongue, and damn, did that feel good. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" I came all over, and he licked it up with the tongue that had just been inside of me.

I sat up, and looked at him.

"Alls, are you ready?" he asked. I nodded.

Austin pushed his 9 inches into me and started slow, but grew on the speed.

"Ungh Ally," Austin moaned, "let's just hope we don't get caught." I nodded, feeling so much pleasure from him; my sister's boyfriend. And I felt so wrong, but this felt so... right.

He pushed further into me, finding my g-spot. "Fuck." The room filled with moans, and the sound of his dick slamming into my pussy.

"Harder. Faster. C'mon, baby!" I yelled with pleasure.

He listened to my commands, and went harder and faster. "Fuck, Alls."

I felt him dick stiffen harder, and that's when he came, "c'mon Ally, cum with me baby," he told me, reaching down, and sucking on my nipple.

I moaned one last time, and came hard.

We released from each other, and both dressed.

"Austin?" I asked.

"Uh-huh?" he turned toward me.

"You're dating my sister, why'd you fuck me?" I bit my lip.

"Let's just say since I saw you, I was sexually attracted to you. Oh, and we're definataly continuing these." he winked, before walking through the bathroom to his room.

It might be wrong, but I was damn excited he wanted these sessions to continue, because I did too.


	3. Chapter 3

Austin's POV-

I layed down the bed, guitar in hand, and shirt off. Sweat trickled down my shirt, as I strummed the soft strings.

I don't know why, but ever since I saw Ally, something clicked. Like, she should be the one I should be in love with. Not Rylee. I mean, Rylee means a lot to me, so for now fucking Ally will have to be enough, as horrible as it sounds. I wantAlly. No, I _crave _her.

"Hey baby," the familiar sound rang. Rylee. "Hey, what have you been up to?" I asked her.

"I was over at Jen's, I missed you," she replied, skipping over to me. "I missed you too, baby."

I sat her on my lap, and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you, Austin."

"I love you too."

I stretched my arms, and rolled over. There was my girlfriend and I, naked, in bed. Shit, I had sex with my girlfriend after fucking her step sister.

Ally's POV-

I had to wake up early for school, ugh.

Rylee was in her room, so I walked through my bathroom to Austin's room.

"Austin, wake up."

He didnt budge.

"Austin, I'll suck you."

"What-huh?" he sat up quickly, and looked my way.

I giggled, "Austin, you are truly a boy, and some boy you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, sounding fakely offended.

"You're so perverted. But quite sexy."

I leaned down to attack his lips. Oh, those beautiful, delicious lips.

He hungirly attacked back, moving his head down, down to my cleavage that I just so happened to be showing off today.

"Oh, fuck," I moaned, as he bit the sensitive flesh on the tops of my boobs.

He finished, pulling my shirt slightly up, but still showing cleavage,as I had hoped.

"Dammit, Austin. You left a hickey on my boobs. Shit! And one on my neck."

"You'll be fine, go to school. I'll see you tonight?" he winked.

I nodded, "of course, my boytoy."

Austin and I had come to an agreement- we'd fuck, say nothing about it, but just enjoy each others company.

It was good enough for me, for now at least.

I opened my locker, replacing my bag with books.

"Ally!" I heard someone call.

I turned around, "Oh, hey Trish."

Trish was my best friend. We've known eachother for- forever!

"All- Wait a second. Ally? Why the hell is there a hickey on your boobs?" she exclaimed.

Fuck, she noticed.

"Uhh, uhh. Okay fine. I cant lie. But Trish, please, don't tell anyone?"

She nodded, pushing me to go on.

"Well, Rylee has this boyfriend, and he's staying over at our house for however long- and we kinda, uhh, we kinda-"

"You and him fucked."

"Yes, and Im sorry Trish." I muttered.

"Ally, I'm not your mother. I think it's kind of, hmmm, romantic."

"Trish, how the fuck is it romantic?"

"Well, more like striking. He likes your sister, but something about you interests him, and he wants to know more."

"Oh, I see. Kinda?"

"Anyways, i got to go to class, bye Trish."

I got to miss the rest of the week of school, because my family, and Austin, are going to California.

When we were all packed, and in the car, Mom and Matt in the front, and Austin and I in the back. Rylee had to stay, because she didn't want to miss some dance, and some crap like that.

Matt and mom were talking, and Austin and I, sitting way in the back seat, had the chairs blocking us.

Austin stuck his left hand up my skirt, rubbing my clit through the thin panties.

"Austin-"

"Ally. They can't here us."

I nodded, gulping. What if we were caught?

He continued to rub me. I tried to hold back the moans.

He pulled my panties down to the ground, and fisted them, putting them somewhere.

"Spread your legs," he whispered.

I spread them as far as I could, allowing Austin to slip his hand in between.

"Fuck yourself, Ally. I want to see you, please."

I nodded, and moved my hand down to my pussy.

I rubbed my clit, biting my lips to muffle my moans.

"Shit, this is so hot," Austin muttured.

I slipped a finger in, pumping it back in forth, pretending it was Austin's fat dick.

"Fuck," I whispered. I added another finger, pumping harder.

I moaned softly when I felt myself cum.

Closing my eyes, I slipped my fingers out. They were covered in my juices now.

Austin growled, and licked my fingers precicly.

"Mmm, delicious." He smirked.

"Lay down now, babe."

I layed down, feeling my skirt being lifted up to my stomach.

Then I felt Austin go down on me.

"Austin, we're gonna get caught!"

"Ally, trust me here. We'll be fine."

I nodded, his face still staring at my pussy.

"Fuck, Austin! I need some damn friction, put your face in there!"

He laughed, pulling his lips back down to my pussy, sucking, nibbling and bitting.

Again, Austin tongue fucked me, and it felt so damn good. My lip was probably going to be chapped after today, from so many stiffled moans.

"Feel good, baby?"

I nodded quickly.

Then he bit my clit so hard, it felt so amazing.

"Ahhh, I moaned loudly.

Austin looked at me, wide-eyed.

"Uh, Ally? Are you okay back there?" Matt asked.

"I'm fine, just got a little car sick."

"Okay, let me know if we need to stop."

"O-okay Matt, I'll remember that."

Austin was trying to hide his laughs.

I sat up, sliding my skirt back on.

Crap. "Austin, where are my panties?" I asked nervously.

"These?" he smirked, dangling them in the air./

**Yay! Chapter 3 already! Please Review. I will write chapter 4 when I get at least 3 reviews. Thank you, everyone who is reading my story. It'll get really drama filled soon! Maybe chapter 7 or 8? Maybe later, it all depends/**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Guys, I really appreciate the reviews! You don't know how happpy it makes me when people review! Anyways, here we go!**

I layed out my clothes into the drawer. We were staying in a 3-bedroom beach house, while we were here. I took my songbook, and threw it under my pillow. Yes, I liked to write songs, and I'm writing it with some music.

It's called 'Sing Me a Love Song'. It's just a cute song I came up with in the car after Austin was done with his... _sessions. _

"Ally," mom said, peeking her head in the door.

"Yeah mom?"

"There's a talent show going on, on the beach tonight at 8. I think you and Austin should enter!"

I smiled, "yeah, I'll ask him."

"Okay, honey. He's out at the coffee shop right now, go meet up with him and talk to him about it. Bye."

I nodded, and she shut the door.

I put on a shirt that was tied in the front, that said "Running Wild", along with jean shorts, white high-top converse, a stud bracelet, my matching cheetah print bra and underwear, and some turquoise earrings, with a matching bellybutton ring. Finished.

I took my phone from my nightstand and texted Austin-

Ally- Hey Austin. Can I meet you at the coffee shop?

Austin- Of course, be here soon;)

Ally- Okay, okay;)

I slipped my phone in my pocket, grabbed my songbook, and walked down the the coffee shop.

"Ally, over here," Austin waved.

I quickly sped over to him, and sat across from him.

"I ordered you this," he slipped me some coffee.

"Aw, thanks Austin," I took a sip.

"Anyways, there's a talent show tonight... and I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me, and play the guitar and I sing?"

He nodded, "Okay, what song? I need to know the chords."

"Yay! Thanks, Austin. Anyways, I wrote the song, here's the chords. We can practice when we get back to the house."

He took the book from my hands, dusting crumbs off his hand, "Impressive, Ally. These are sweet lyrics, but-"

"Aww, what's the but?"

"You, have to go surfing, with me tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes, "ugh, fine."

He smiled at me, taking one last gulp of his coffee, as I drank mine down.

When we were both done, we walked side to side, back to the house.

I lead him to my room, after he got his guitar, and we practiced for the talent show.

"Okay, strum, I'll sing."

He started to play the chords, amazingly, and we practiced for hours.

"Ally, Austin," Matt peeked his head in, as mom had done earlier.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Dinner is ready."

Austin set down the guitar, and we went to the kitchen, staring in awe at the delicious looking pineapple pizza.

All four of us ate, chatting in between.

"So, hows the song going?" mom asked.

"Awesome! Austin's an amazing guitarist!"

"Your sister's boyfriend is amazing, isn't he!"

I nodded, internally rolling my eyes, I mean he _is _my fuckbuddy, even though mom would **never **find that out.

"When is she coming, anyways? Austin asked.

As much as he loved fucking me, he still loved Rylee, and I'd have to accept that.

"She's coming on Thursday," Matt replied, taking another bite of the pizza.

"Aww, two days!" he exclaimed.

I, again, internally rolled my eyes.

"I'm finished. I'll be in my room getting ready for tonight."

I walked to the bedroom, getting out my makeup.

I was going to keep on what I was wearing, but I wanted to do my make-up more _hot._

I did a dark brownish color eyeshadow, black eyeliner on the bottom and top, and added bright red lipstick.

"Perfect, I mumbled.

Damn, it was already 6:30.

Austin stumbled into my room.

"You look good," he told me, giving a cute half-smile.

I giggled, "thanks, you do too, big boy," I punched his stomach, jokingly.

"C'mon, lets go. We've got to enter and crap."

We walked down to the beach, and entered ourselves as Austin and Ally.

The show started, and many preformed, some good, and some... ehh, not so good.

"Now, for Austin and Ally!"

We were the last performance of the night.

I got on the stage, looking at the huge crowd that had gathered since the beginning of the show.

"Uh, hi! I'm Ally, and this is my friend, Austin. We're going to perform a song I wrote," I spoke.

Austin strummed the guitar, and waiting for my entrance, I watched the hot way he licked his lips when he played.

**The tension is thick in the air making it hard to see**  
**The fear of what is to come and what will become of me**  
**I say a prayer, help me not run away**  
**Will You please hold me?**

**And sing me a love song again**  
**Say the words that heal my heart**  
**Sing me Your love song and then**  
**Let Your words remind me who I am**

**You've never failed me before why do I feel betrayed**  
**If I'd close my heart to You now the darkness would have it's way**  
**I crave Your voice help me not fall away**  
**Will You please hold me?**

**And sing me a love song again**  
**Say the words that heal my heart**  
**Sing me Your love song and then**  
**Let Your words remind me who I am**

**'Cause You are all I need**  
**And all that I want is You with me**  
**You are all I need**  
**And all that I want is You with me**

**So sing me a love song again**  
**Say the words that heal my heart**  
**Sing me Your love song and then**  
**Let Your words remind me who I am**

I finshed, smiling at the audience, then back to Austin.

We walked off the stage, smiles plastered on our faces.

"That was awesome, Ally!"

I nodded, "I know!"

I pulled him into a hug, smelling his cologne on him.

"And the winner is... Austin and Ally!"

We ran up to the stage, collecting our $100 prize. Sure, it wasn't much, but we could do something with it.

"Thank you everybody!" Austin yelled, and we ran back off the stage.

"Come with me, Ally."

"Where are we going?" I asked, confused.

Oh, we're going to go spend this money," he smirked down at me.

What did this boy have in mind?

**A/N- OMG GUYS! I loved writing this. 'Sing Me a Love Song' is by BarlowGirl. Just clearing that up. Please review. I honestly didn't think this story was that good! 4+ reviews for the next chapter! Bye, babies. 3**


	5. Chapter 5

"Austin..?" I asked shakily.

"Just follow me, Ally. Trust me, I won't hurt you."

I nodded, continuing to follow him down the brightly lit streets of Cali.

We walked into a store, and as I looked around, my eyes widened and my mouth fell open.

"Holy shit."

Austin and I were standing in the middle in the middle of a shop full of sex toys. Jesus, this boy fucking loves sex.

"This is really hot," Austin muttered, grabbing a cheap hot pink lingerie.

He didn't stop there, he grabbed a few dildos, and some handcuffs.

"Okay, I'm done," he winked.

I felt myself get a bit wet. This boy knew how to play with girls.

"C'mon, let's get home before I get too hard."

I looked down, and the saw the bulge in his pants.

We hurriedly ran back to the house, and he helped me to the bedroom that he was borrowing for the week.

"Ally," he started, "I'm in charge tonight. You don't listen, and I'll fucking punish you."

I whimpered, wetting my panties even more.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Yes sir," he corrected.

"Yes sir."

He laid me down, quickly stripping my of my shirt and pants, as well as his too, leaving us both in our underwear.

Austin pinned me to the backboard with the handcuffs he'd just bought.

He threw my bra to the chair, brought his hand to my clothed pussy.

"Damn, Alls. You're wetness is leaking through..." he muttered, "is that for me, Alls?"

I nodded violently, as he hand barely brushed over the panties.

"Fuck, Austin, don't tease."

"That's master to you, and I can do whatever the hell I want!" he yelled.

"Y-yes master," I whimpered, as he brought the panties down with his teeth.

Without warning, he went down on me, eating me out feistaly, earning him loud, deep moans from me.

"Fuck," I screamed.

His tongue bit my clit, and his finger found it's way to my slit, finger fucking me deeper and deeper.

"Cum for me baby, I want to eat it, I want to taste you."

Just his words drove me over the edge, and I was coming all over. Fuck, it started to squirt, getting my juices all over his face.

He licked it off, finishing his job with one slow lick up my pussy, collecting as much cum as he could.

"Oh my- FUCK," I whimpered, once again.

He grabbed the dildo from the side table, and slammed it into me, sloppily pushing it in, out, in, out.

Only after a few minutes, because of the rough behavior, I was coming.

Again.

He pulled it out, and licked the dildo, than sticking it into my face so I could lick it.

I licked the dildo clean, and spit it out when I'd finished.

"Damn baby, you're so fucking wet for me. Have you ever been this wet for anyone else?"

I shook my head, no. "No, sir. I haven't. You make me so fucking horny and I crave you- no one else."

He groaned in anticipation, at my words.

"Can you just get in me already?"

He lined up his stiff member with my pussy, and pushed in.

"Shit, I love the feeling of your dick stretching me out, ughh." I moaned.

"You're so fucking hot," he growled, putting his hand between us, rubbing my clit very roughly.

"Oh my god, uhh, Austin!"

I could feel his dick vibrate, and he came, inside of me.

I started to cum, as well, and I fell down next to him, full of pleasure, and we both fell asleep after that.

** Next ****Morning**

I woke up, and silently got up, collecting my things.

"Ally, don't leave yet." He pouted.

"You're morning voice is so hot," I smirked.

"Oo, is Ally Dawson being naughty?" he asked, with a smirk.

"She is," I winked.

"C'mere," he patted next to him.

Still naked, I slipped next to him, clutching onto him from his side.

"You're sexy," he whispered against my ear.

"And I know it."

"Ally, you're such a dork," he chuckled, kissing my lips.

I kissed back, wanting more, but we released, "fuck you."

"Excuse me, I thought we were friends. But I would like to fuck _you._"

"Oh my god, what a guy thing to say," I said, slapping his arm.

I got up, and got on my bra and panties.

"Aww, crap. I like naked Ally."

"Oh shut up, you'll see naked Ally later, maybe even tonight."

"Ooo, is that a promise?"

"Maybe," I winked, slipping back into his strong arms.

"Austin?" I asked, seriously.

"Is," I trailed off, "Is Rylee as good as me?" I asked him.

"Rylee," he started, "I love her. But, she doesn't let me as explore as much, and to be honest, fucking you gives me much more pleasure, so no. She's not as good as you."

I smiled, but that smile turned to a frown.

Rylee would be coming in a few days, and her and Austin were sharing a room, so I want have as much time with Austin.

And truth be told, I think I'm falling for Austin...

**A/N- Yee! Chapter 5 already! Damn, I started this yesterday! Sorry this was shorter, next one will be longer. Please, pretty pretty please, review. They make me SOO happy and they encourage me to write more! ALSO! I want to know story ideas. PLEASEE because I updated for you... :D Anyways, all thanks to those who review or give me ideas for more stories!**

**Follow me on twitter please!- DarcyMEdwards**

**And if you have ideas for stories, and you want to share them personally, email me rikerlynchh , and we can talk there:) Thanks, you amazing mofos!**


	6. Chapter 6

Austin's POV-

Rylee was getting here tomorrow morning, so I'd have to value my time with Ally, while I had time.

"Austin,Ally?" Penny said(Ally's mom).

We turned our heads from the couch, giving her our attention.

"We're going out to eat tonight with Rylee. Her flight's coming in tonight! Isn't that great," she beamed.

"Of course!" I said, fake enthusiasm.

I mean I loved Rylee... but Ally was just something. She was different than any other girl I've met.

"Okay, she started, still smiling, "well Rylee's going to meet us there, so we should probably leave around 6:00."

Ally and I nodded, and she went back to whatever she was doing.

Ally walked to her bedroom, so I just got up and took a shower, I mean we have to leave in 2 hours.

I quickly got into the hot shower, washing my hair, and body, then hopped out.

I settled for plain jeans, a white v-neck, and a red leather jacket, with matching red high-tops.

When I was through, it was about 5:30, so I grabbed my phone, and plopped myself on the couch.

I spotted an image from my eye, and turned to see Ally.

She was wearing a pink, flowy skirt, a black tucked in shirt, and a leather jacket, with black heels.

And she looked... _beautiful._

Ally's POV-

"Okay, kids, we better get going," Mr. Williams(Rylee, Matt, and Penny's last name) told us.

I sat in the back, by Ally, and the adults took the front.

"Guess what?" Austin whispered to my ear.

"Huh?" I asked with a slight smirk.

"I'm gonna fuck you senseless tonight, harder than I ever had before."

I felt a cold breeze travel down my spine.

"Fuck, that's so hot," I whispered back.

"Oh, it will be, he winked.

I could see the massive boner he was sporting.

"Austin, might want to calm down a bit," I pointed towards his dick.

"Oh, shit," he mumbled, closing his eyes, to I guess forget about all of his ideas.

"Hello, welcome to The Mixer, how many are we going to have seated tonight," the man asked, nicely.

"We need 5, we're meeting another person."

"Okay, follow me," he lead us to a round table, with 5 chairs.

Almost as soon as we sat down, Rylee came, sitting on the other side of Austin, as I was already preoccupying this side of him.

"Hey, baby, dad, Penny, Ally," she smiled.

Everyone greeted her back, and she smiled back to all of us.

"Hello, I'm Paul. I'll be your waiter tonight, what can I get you to drink."

Mom started, "water."

Then Matt, "Water, as well."

Rylee, "Uhh, diet coke."

Austin, "Can I get a coke."

Then me, "May I get a coke, too?"

He nodded, jotting all of our orders on the paper.

"So, Rylee. How was that party you ditched us for?" I asked her.

"Oh, it was great. I, uh, met some people."

She looked nervous, almost guilty. Like, she'd commited something.

"That's wonderful," mom replied, smiling at Rylee.

"How was Austin?" she asked me, rubbing circles on his thighs.

We did have a sheet going around the side of the table, but she did it outside of it, for the whole world to see. Something that I couldn't do.

Paul came back, handing us all our drinks.

I started to take a sip of my coke.

But I felt a hand on my panties, and I choked on my drink.

"Ally, are you ok?" mom worriedly asked.

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine."

Austin's hand didn't move though, it just teased me.

He rubbed his hand over the entrance, brushed it past the clit, but never rubbed, or went inside me.

"Fuck," I groaned.

"Ally! Language!" my mom yelled.

"Sorry," I whispered, still being barely rubbed.

Then, with his middle finger, he started to harshly rub my clit.

I sucked in my lip, trying to relax.

But who could relax when your sister's boyfriend is fingering you in front of your family, huh?

Nope. No one could.

He stuck in 2 fingers, pushing them back and forth, allowing his thumb to graze my bud.

Even when I tried to push him away, he kept going, and I finally lost it.

I climaxed, cum going everywhere.

In a restaurant.

With my family.

"Uh- I'm going to go the bathroom," I told them, pressing down my skirt.

Austin's POV-

"She's been in there for 10 minutes, maybe I should check on her," Penny wondered aloud.

"N-no," I stuttered, "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I nodded, making my way to the bathroom.

"Alls," I called, walking in.

A stall door swung open, and I walked in knowing it was hers.

"Austin! You caused me major sexual frustration!" she moaned, continuing pushing her fingers inside of her.

Her skirt was on the floor, and she had one foot on the floor, one on the toilet paper dispenser.

"Fuck," I groaned, feeling my erection form.

"You like watching me?" she seductivly asked.

"Fuck, yeah."

She got down, unbuttoning my pants, and sliding them down.

"Mm, someones hard for me, aren't they?"

I moaned, feeling her mouth at the tip of my cock.

"Ungggh."

Her pretty little tongue traced around the tip, licking the precum that I'd released.

She started to move her hands up and down, squeezing lightly to pleasure me.

Her other hand cupped my balls, as her hand moved up and down my fat cock.

"Shit..." I murmured.

She licked the base, and moved up, eventually taking in the whole thing.

"Suck it, baby. Oh yeahhh," I growled, taking her hair in my hands.

Her head moved in a down, up motion, somehow managing my dick into her mouth.

"Uhhh, Fuck!"

I started to cum, getting it all in her mouth.

"Mm, my favorite."

I got my pants on, and helped her get her skirt back on.

"Ally, you're amazing at giving head. But don't forget about tonight. Remember, I'm gonna fuck you senseless."


	7. Chapter 7

Austin's POV-

"Rylee! Please, I'll just be a few minutes." I yelled.

"Whatever," she mumbled.

We're going home tomorrow, back to Florida.

Where Rylee and I have separate rooms.

Rylee and I'd just been in an argument about me leaving.

I'd finally won that.

I silently sneaked into Ally's room.

"Austin, you're here!"

I locked the door.

"And remember why?"

"You're going to fuck me so good, it'll almost hurt," she bit her lip.

"Yep."

I ripped off her nightgown, leaving her in her panties.

"Mm, Ally, now bra?"

She shook her head, "nope."

I took her breast in my mouth, sucking on it harshly.

Oh, how inviting her skin was.

I bit and nibbled, sucking roughly on her.

"Oh my... Unhhh Austin," she moaned.

"You look really hot right now," I told her, biting her neck.

I made sure I sucked perfectly on her sweet spot, taking in the scent of her perfume.

Oh, so beautiful.

I trailed down, yanking off her small, purple panties with my teeth.

"No playing tonight, Ally. We're going straight into this."

She moaned, once more.

_Knock._

We both froze, eyes widened at the noise.

"Ally?" Crap, it was Rylee, "Ally, are you okay?"

"Uh-uh yeah, just fine. I was uh watching a movie," she whispered, shakily.

"Okay, goodnight."

"Night."

We waited a few minutes in case, and when no signs of human life showed, I went back to Ally, and _only Ally._

"Hands and knees."

She commanded, getting into the position.

I quickly, and messily, rubbed her pussy from behind.

"Austin! Fuck me!"

I slid my dick up and down, then plunged deep inside her.

I pushed, taking her nice ass into my hands, slapping it every few thrusts.

"Uggh, Ally. Shit. You're so fucking tight," I groaned.

I finally met her g-spot, hitting it every time I pushed into her.

You could hear the slaps of our skin, loudly, with every thrust.

"Fuck, Austin, I'm gonna cum!"

"Too bad, missy."

I could feel her releasing into me, which made me cum too.

I didn't release her though, I kept pushing, riding out our orgasms.

I could see the cum leaking out, soaking her bed.

"Oh my god, this feels so damn good," Ally moaned.

"I know, baby."

I finally let go, breathing deeply.

"Fuck, Austin, you were right. I won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"I know," I winked, wiping off sweat, from my shining body.

/

Ally's POV-

I was getting in the car, obviously struggling, because of last nights, activities...

"Ally, are you ok?" mom asked.

"Yeah, I think I might have pulled a muscle in my leg or something," I lied.

I finally got into the seat.

Right in the middle of Austin and Rylee.

This is going to be fun!

Note the sarcasm.

/

I woke up, bright and early, in my bedroom, that was so luckily connected to Austin's.

I may seem to be your average slut, but I do well in school, and getting up early is just as much a factor in that.

I walked down the stairs, still in my pajamas.

"Hey, Ally," mom said, flipping some pancakes.

"Hi mom."

She handed me a plate of pancakes, and I coated them in syrup.

When I was finished, I re-aplied some pink lipgloss, than grabbed my backpack and headed out the door to school.

I finally reached school, and went to my locker, grabbing my books.

I slung my bag over my shoulder, and headed towards class.

My body slammed into somebody, causing my books to fall.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

"You're fine. Grab my hand."

I looked up, and saw a boy, probably my age.

I took his hand, and got up.

"Hi, I'm Ally."

"I'm Elliot."

I smiled, and made my way to class.

That boy was cute. Maybe I should talk to him more.

The whole day, I wasn't paying attention. I kept thinking about this Elliot kid.

_Briiiinggg._

Finally. School's over.

I ran straight to my locker, ignoring everyone else.

When I was done, I walked outside, trying to find mom. She'd said she'd pick me up.

"Hey, Ally."

I turned around and saw Elliot there.

"Oh. Hi, Elliot," I smiled.

"Um, Ally. I was wondering, do you want to hang out Friday?"

My eyes lit up, "Sure! That'd be great. You can come over, my mom makes the best dinner!"

He laughed, and walked to his car.

Maybe this time I'll fall in love.

_Honk._

It was Austin.

I walked over to his car, opening the door, and getting in.

"Hey, Austin. I thought mom was picking up."

"She was, but I volunteered."

I smiled, "Thanks!"

"Ally, you seem different? Am I missing something?"

"Not much."

"Ally?"

"Okay fine. I've got a date on Friday."

"Aww, Ally."

We chatted, as her drove us back to the house.

"Hey mom! Guess who's got a date on Friday?" I asked, giggling.

"Ally? You have a date?" she smiled.

"Yep! And you're cooking," I winked.

"Ally," she fake groaned.

"Sorry mom, but I told him you'd cook."

"Fine, but only because I love you. And you're annoying me."

I gasped, "Mother!"

"Austin, was she like this in the car?"

He smirked, "She was. But Ally's so cute, how could we stay mad at her?"

He started to pat my head.

Wow, these people are wrecks.

Mom laughed, and gave him a high-5. Eww, old people.

"Fine, I guess cute, little, Ally will go. The old people are obviously having their boring talk of the day. Buh-bye!

I walked upstairs to my room, and changed into sweats and a t-shirt.

Austin's POV-

Well, Ally got herself a date. Ya know, I never really expected her to be the dating type.

I felt like the only guy she should be around is me, almost like I was kind of jealous.

But why would I be jealous, I was dating Rylee, plus Ally was more like my pleasure giver, my fuck buddy, nothing more than that.

Maybe it was just the over protectiveness of having a teenager in the house, I feel like maybe she's my responsibility, though she's not.

Maybe it was the fact that we'd had sex multiple times, and I'd left my mark on her.

Maybe it was because she was my girlfriends younger sister, and as close as we are, maybe even a bit too close, I feel like we're almost related.

Or maybe, just maybe, I _was_ jealous of my girlfriend's sister having a boyfriend. Maybe I did have feelings for Ally, or I liked her more than I thought I had, or maybe, just possibly, a very slim chance, that I'm in _love _with her._  
_

**A/N- A lot of you have been wanting an update- so here it is! Follow my twitter please- DarcyMEdwards :D ! And PLEASE leave reviews! I love you guys!(:**


	8. Chapter 8

Ally's POV-

Dammit. It was already Friday night. And Elliot would be over soon.

Soon, soon. Like maybe an hour or less.

Since he'd be coming over, instead of us going out, I decided to stick with jean shorts, and a blue tank top, with my vans. I completed the look with barely any makeup, and a loose ponytail.

"Mom," I asked, running down the stairs, do I look okay?"

She quickly looked up, then back down to the pasta she was making, "you look adorable, Ally."

I groaned, still not feeling very convinced.

Rylee.

I ran to her room, knocking on the door. "Rylee!" I yelled.

She opened the door with a wide grin, and let me in.

"Hey Alls! I'm excited for you that you have a date!"

I smiled back, "How do I look?"

"Amazing, Ally!"

"Thanks, Ry."

I felt guilty, standing her, listening to her compliment me, when I was sleeping with her boyfriend...

* * *

_Dinggg._

I ran over to the door, slowly opening it.

"Hey, Ally. You look really pretty."

I blushed, "thanks, Elliot. You're not bad yourself."

"Come on in," I showed him to the living room.

"Kids," mom said, "pastas in the kitchen if you want it."

"Okay, mom."

"Wow, that smells good," he said.

"Told you my moms a good cook," I said, winking.

"Ooo, flirty Ally, I like it."

"So, do you want to go upstairs?"

He nodded, following me into my room.

"So, Elliot. Tell me a bit about yourself."

"Okay, I'm an only child. I only live with my mom. I want to be a doctor when I'm older. And, pretty, brunette girls by the name of Ally Dawson, totally turn me on," he said, biting his plump, bottom lip.

He kept looking from my eyes, to my lips, indicating he totally wanted to kiss me.

"Oh, really? Well, it seems like a hot guy, in my room, named Elliot, turns me on too."

"Fuck, just kiss me," he said, smirking, and placing his lips on mine.

I kissed back, pulling my hands into his hair.

We rolled around the bed, quickly searching for air.

"Lift your arms," he whispered against my skin.

Shit, I think we're having sex on the first date.

I did as he said, and he slipped off my shirt.

"What the hell!"

I snapped my neck towards the door to my bathroom, and found Austin standing there, dumbfounded.

"Uh- Austin. Get out of here!"

"Ally, why the fuck are you and some boy on your bed. I'm gonna be sure to keep a better watch on you two next time."

Then, Austin just left, slamming the door.

"Well- I uh, better get going, I don" Elliot awkwardly replied, slowly making his way out of my room.

I felt a tear fall down my face. I was alone, now. I thought I'd finally found someone I loved, but no, Austin had to ruin it.

"Ally?" he walked in.

"You are such a fucking cock block, why the hell would you interrupt me like that! You ruined my chance of finding love! Austin, I want to let you know something," I cried harder now, "I've never been in love, and you ruined it for me."

I threw the covers over my head, not letting him explain.

Austin's POV-

I tried, I tried to protect her. That's all I was doing.

I never knew she hadn't been in love, before. I was protecting her.

But maybe I did mess up. I ruined her chance in love.

And why was that?

Because I'm jealous.

I admit it, I'm jealous. She likes other guys, who aren't me.

* * *

I tried all day, trying to get her to talk to me.

Nothing.

She didn't even look me in the eyes.

She probably hates me.

And no one knows how much pain I have in my heart right now.

I just wish that I'd be able to hold her, and make her feel better. Make her feel like an angel.

But I can't.

Because she's not mine, and I'm not hers.

Oh. And because I'm dating her step-sister.

* * *

I got home from college, about 5:30.

And what I saw TOTALLY surprised me.

Ally. And. Elliot. Together.

They were laughing on the couch, arms wrapped around eachother.

"Austin, you're!" She sounded happy.

"Uh, hey Ally, I see you and Elliot, are...?

"We're trying again. I'm so sorry I ignored you. I forgive you, Austin."

"I'm sorry too," I gave her a small hug, "now go back to Elliot, you looked happy with him.

But those words broke my heart.

Ally was happy with someone else, Elliot.

And that's when I realized something.

That's how Ally felt the whole time, I was dating somebody and she wasn't.

I mean, I still am, but you get my point.

I watched them having fun together. Nothing me and Rylee have had.

And we've been dating a month and a half.

Maybe one of the reasons I went to Ally for pleasure, is because Rylee isn't a very, hmm, how do I put this, she's not a very good girlfriend.

I mean, she never wants to hang out, or party, or just cuddle around the house.

But I don't think Rylee's the reason I have this heart wrenching feeling.

It's Ally.

* * *

**A/N- THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER I AM SO SORRY! I promise I'll write at least 2 chapters tomorrow, deal? Hehe, okay. I actually am starting to have a heart for Rylee. Like, imagine if she found out.. :o She'd be extremley pissed. **

**Anyways! Please review! Reviews make me happy, and the more reviews I get, the more I want to update for y'all! **

**I love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

Austin's POV-

Ally was, again, hanging out with Elliot.

Damn, this boy just won't leave her alone.

I grabbed my phone.

Austin- Ally, tell your little friend to fucking leave. I wanna touch you.

Ally- Austin! I'm having fun.

Austin- Tell him to fucking leave, Alls! I've missed your body! When was the last time we had sex?

Ally- Austin, it was 2 days ago.

Austin- Exactly! Holy shit, Alls! If you don't tell him to leave, I'm going to take you against the wall and force him to watch.

Ally- Fine, I'll be there in 5 minutes.

Fuck, yeah. Ally's body is my weakness.

I heard my door creak open.

Holy shit.

"Wow, Ally. Where'd your clothes go?"

She was wearing my large sweatshirt, and I'm not fucking sure if she even had panties on.

She giggled, and slowly walked toward me.

Her hot little body sat down on my leg, straddling me.

Nope. She's not wearing panties.

"Holy shit. I've fucking missed you," I huskily whispered against her skin.

And I felt a sudden gush of wetness on my leg.

"Someone wet for me?"

She nodded, "uh-huh."

She moved her fingers under the sweatshirt, touching herself.

Damn, she was fucking herself for me.

"uhhh," she moaned.

I saw her enter 3 fingers inside of herself, moving back and forth.

"Fuck," she moaned, "nnggh, Austin!"

She then pulled the fingers from herself, and brought them to my lips.

"Suck 'em, Austin."

I took her fingers into myself, licking her juices off her finger.

"Mmm, so good. Take that off."

She swung it off her arms, leaving her completeley naked.

"Take some clothes off," she muttured.

I took off my shirt, then my jeans and underwear in a swift movement.

Ally grabbed my dick, swinging it around, then finally meeting her lips to the tip.

She swirled it around her tongue, taking in the pre-cum.

"Fuck," I groaned, "oh yeah, Ally. Fucking suck my dick, like the naughty girl you are."

She moaned, continuing to suck my dick, taking it all the way into her mouth.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum," I groaned.

I came all into her mouth, letting the hot liquid slide down her throat.

"Can I ride you?" she asked, seductivley.

"Of course you can, babe."

She got onto of me, grabbing the top of my dick, and putting the head inside of her.

"Shit," she moaned.

Finally, she slid down on it, allowing my dick to stretch her.

Fuck, she's never been on top of me before.

I watched as my dick disappeared into her pussy, then reappear again.

"Holy fucking shit, this feels so good!" she moaned, loudly.

I groaned, feeling my climax about to come.

"I'm about to come, uggh," I growled, biting her neck.

"Ahh, fuck. Me too!"

We both came, mixing together.

She got off of me, and slid into my arms.

"I think I should ride more often," she winked.

"Nah, I mean it was good, but I like fucking you."

"You're so damn sexy," she traced my abs.

Ally rolled over, and started to lick my abs.

"Shit, you get to lick my abs, and suck my dick, AND ride me, but I can't eat you out, or fuck you? How is that fair?" I whined.

"Fine, baby," she said, laying down.

"You're letting me? Woah, wining does work!"

"You're such a kid. Now fucking lick me!"

I bent down, and licked her pussy, up and down.

"Fuck, Austin. Harder, faster," she moaned.

I obeyed, taking her clit into my teeth, licking on it, quickly.

She took my hair in her hands, "fuck fuck fuck fuck," she moaned.

I kept licking and sucking, feeling her wetness grow.

"Shit! I'm gonna cum!"

"Then cum, baby."

She came all over my face.

I licked it off, enjoying the amazing taste of Ally.

"Is Austin better?" she patted my head.

"Ally, I fucking love your pussy."

She moaned, "that's hot."

"Your body is."

"So is yours. Maybe next time, we can use whipped cream," she said, winking.

She put on some of my sweat pants, and my sweat shirt, and left me.

But if were dating, we could cuddle, and kiss, and fuck in every room.

Austin! Stop thinking about her.

But I just couldn't get her out of my mind.

* * *

_"Austin, do you mind helping me with Ryder? He won't sleep," Ally pouted._

_"Of course, sweetheart," I replied, following her up the stairs of our house._

_She opened the door, to our sons bedroom. He was new, 3 months old._

_"Ryder, are you going to keep mommy up all night, silly boy?" i asked, rubbing his belly._

_He looked up at me, and flailed his arms around. _

_"Alls, can I have the bottle?" _

_She nodded, handing me the bottle that was on the dresser._

_"Here, baby boy." I fed Ryder, then burped him._

_"You're the best!" she gave me a tight hug._

_"No, you are."_

_I picked her up, and carried her downstairs, laying her on the couch._

_I started to kiss her, but was interrupted, "Austin, it's late, maybe we should go to bed."_

_I nodded, "I guess, let's go, baby."_

_I took her hand, and lead her to our room._

_"Is that better?" I asked, kissing her cheek._

_"As long as I'm with you."_

_Ally slowly closed her eyes._

_"Ally, wait. Before you go to bed, I need to tell you something. You mean the world to me, and I love you so much."_

_"Austin," her voice was trailing off, "I love you too."_

* * *

I woke up from my nap. But that dream though. That _amazing _dream. Although, I wish it was true.

But it felt so damn real.

"Hey Alls," I said as I walked into her room.

"Austin. We just had sex 3 hours ago. I'm not ready for another round," she said, giggling.

"Ally- I'm being serious. It's not about sex."

"Okay, well than what is it about?" she asked, nervously.

"Ally. You know that I care about you a lot right?"

She nodded, knowing that the love that was mutual, was more as room mates, then anything else.

"Ally. Please don't hate me when I say this."

"Wait, Austin? Are you trying to say we can't be fuckbuddies anymore? Did someone catch us? Am I-?"

I cut her off, "no, of course not, Alls. Your sex is amazing. But there's something else. Like I said, please don't be mad."

"Ok," she nodded, "I won't be mad." She sound really sincere, which is why I went on.

"Ally? I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

**A/N- You guys probably fucking hate me, lol. Anyways, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!(: And, I will make sure to write the next chapter in a few minutes so you don't hate me. **

**I love y'all, buh-bye.(:**


	10. Chapter 10

She looked up at me, with wide eyes, and her mouth gaped open.

"Ally, please say something," I whispered.

"A-austin, I don't know. I mean you have a girlfriend, and I-I'm dating Elliot," she said, shakily, still looking right up into my eyes.

"I get it. I mean, I'm dating you sister, I shouldn't be in love with you. But I am."

I started to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Ally said, grabbing my wrist.

"What," I replied coldly. I mean, wouldn't you if you got your heart broken by someone?

"Austin, I have feelings for you, too. When i'm around you, I feel so much better. I know you're there to protect me. But you _do _have a girlfriend. And that's why I'm trying to hide my feelings. Austin, I think I might love you too," she muttured.

My eyes lit up. "So, since i'm dating Rylee, your feelings are being hidden?"

She nodded,"I don't know what else to do. I mean, you love Rylee, she's your age, you guys sleep together, what else can I do?"

I pulled her into a hug.

"Ally, I'm sorry, I'll fix everything."

"How?"

"There's only one thing to do; break up with Rylee."

* * *

"Rylee," I called, walking into her room.

"Yes, baby?" she asked, walking over to me.

"We need to talk."

"What is it?"

"I-I I'm breaking up with you," I murmured, looking down.

"W-why?" she asked, few tears falling down her face.

"I just don't feel the same around you anymore, Ry."

She nodded, "Can I still stay here?"

"Yeah, Austin. I promised you could stay here until you find a house, so I'm not going to break a promise. Friends?"

"Friends," we both smiled, and hugged.

* * *

"Ally!" I called, running to her, "Ally!"

"Hey Austin. Bad news. I forgot, but I have a date with Elliot tonight. We're just going to watch a movie, if you want to join."

"Of course I would," I smirked.

* * *

Ally's POV-

"Hey, Elliot, come in!"I smiled, giving him a hug.

He walked in, and we both sat down on the couch, where Austin was sitting right now.

"Ally, is this that guy that caught us?" he asked, coldly.

"Uh, yeah. He's actually, uh, my brother," I lied

"Yeah, she's my little sister, just trying to keep her safe," he also lied, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"Ok?"

"So, Elliot, do you want to watch the movie?" I asked him.

He nodded, "sure, just put it in."

I put it in, and sat back down in between Austin and Elliot.

It was really awkward, considering I was sitting in between the 2 boys I had feelings for.

In the middle of the movie, Elliot got a text, and he didn't see it. His phone had been sitting in between us, and the vibrate was on, so he didn't hear it, but I did.

It was from some chick named Kira, and it said: "Hey baby, when are you gonna be over. Love you."

"What the hell?" I jumped up, leaving Austin and Elliot staring at me.

"What happened?"Austin asked.

"Look at his phone!" I yelled, explaining to both of them what had happened.

"Y-you're cheating on me," I whispered, tears beginning to fall from my eyes.

"Alls, go upstairs, I'm gonna talk to this guy," Austin whispered in my ear.

"And by the way, Elliot? We're over." I yelled, running to my room.

Austin's POV-

"You're a fucking idiot. How dare you cheat on Ally. She's so fragile, you do one thing to her to hurt her, and she's broken. And beautiful things like her, are hard to fix," I yelled.

"Whatever, I'm out. I don't care about you Dawson's anyways," he spat, walking out the door.

Ally.

I ran to her room, softly knocking, "Ally, can I come in?"

She didn't answer, so I walked in, seeing her figure rolled up, crying.

I brushed my hand through her hair, "he wasn't worth is, Alls."

She looked up at me, tears rolling down her face. "I know. But I never meant anything to him. He never felt how I felt about him," she cried.

"Shh, everything's going to be ok," I whispered, pulling her into a hug.

She wrapped her arms around me very tightly, and I rocked her back and forth, trying to clear her mind of things right now.

"Your right Austin, everything will be alright," she barely whispered,

"because I love you too."

**A/N- Ugh, short chapter I know. Please review and i'll love you forever:D But I already love you for reading this story. Is my story really that good? Like, it amazes me when people are saying like they have obsessions with this story, or they love when I update! Anyways, bye. I love y'all.**


	11. Chapter 11

Austin's POV-

I leaned down, and kissed her softly on the lips, lovingly, and passionately. She melted into the kiss, pulling her arms around my neck.

I pushed her against the wall, not leaving her lips. She grabbed the hair at the crook of my neck, and I wrapped my arms tighter around her.

Releasing for breath, I went lower, reaching her neck. I sucked gently, allowing her to relax from the make-out we just had.

I began to suck a bit harder, eventually forming a hickey on her gorgeous neck.

She grabbed the hem of my shirt, so I replaced her hands with mine, and threw the shirt off.

I carefully began to peel her shirt off, then her pants, leaving her beautiful body, in those lacy black underwear.

I pushed her against the bed, unclasping her bra. I took one of her nipples in my hand, and rolled it, sucking on the other nipple.

I began to massage the nipple, allowing pleasure to surge through her veins.

I moved further down, trailing warm, soft kisses across her small stomach.

I finally got down to the elastic of her small underwear. I slowly pulled them off, and slung them across the room.

She looked down at me, biting her plump lip. I was mere inches away from her center.

"Fuck, Austin," she moaned, my breath against her hot pussy.

I leaned down, placing one long lick up it. I then, moved my tongue to her clit, slowly biting it.

She bucked her hips up, practically begging me to take her.

I stuck my tongue inside her, feeling around the walls, which made her squirm underneath my touch.

"Stay still, babe," I muttured against her. She played with my hair, twirling it around with her unoccupied fingers.

Right when she was about to cum, I pulled out.

"Austin," she wined.

"I don't want you to cum yet, baby."

"Now, let's get these pants off of you," she said, unbuckling my jeans, and sliding them down, along with my underwear.

"Ally, you're body is so beautiful."

She blushed, looking down. I got on top of her.

"Austin. Can you... make love to me?" she asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"I would love to make love to you," I told her, sliding my length into her.

"A-austin, oh god," she moaned, looking me in the eyes.

My eyes stayed glued on hers, watching as she closed her eyes in pleasure.

I went faster, making sure to make her feel amazing.

"Unnghh, you're so tight, Ally," I groaned.

She started to chew on her lip, as we went faster, and stronger.

We were both about to climax, but the door swung open, causing me to pull out of Ally, both of us covering ourselves.

"Oh my fucking god," Rylee whispered, tears started pricking her eyes.

"So this was why you broke up with me? To fuck my sister?" she sounded so hurt.

"Rylee, I never meant to hurt you."

I was so ashamed of myself right now.

"What the hell? Ally! Why would you do this to me? You fucking slut!" she yelled, causing Ally to hide under the covers.

"Ryle-"

She cut me off, "how fucking long has this been going on?"

"S- since, um, since you introduced me to your parents. And Ally."

She shook her head, "you are disgusting. Not only were you cheating on me, by fucking my sister, you took advantage of her! This is practically illegal!" she yelled.

"Now get dressed, because I'm going to inform my parents about this," she tried to stay calm, walking downstairs.

As soon as she left the room, I could hear waves of sobs hit her, I'd ripped her heart out.

* * *

"Austin, pack your stuff, you better be gone by tomorrow morning."

"And Ally, we'll deal with your punishment in the morning. I still can't believe you would do this," mom said, shaking her head.

My cries turned to sobs, "mom, please! I love him."

"You can't be in love with a 19 year old! Sex is illegal, Ally! You're lucky as hell I didn't get this guy arrested!" she yelled.

I was too weak, I could barely speak, but I forced myself to manage this, "mom, I hate you. Oh, and by the way, sex with Austin was fucking amazing," I told her, stomping up the stairs to my room.

I cried, and cried, like I never had before.

I heard a knock, so I got it.

"Austin?" I asked, seeing his tall, muscular body.

"I'm going to miss you," he whispered, before breaking down.

I wrapped my arms around him, balling my eyes out.

"Find me in the morning before I leave. I want to talk to you. Goodnight, Alls."

"Ok, goodnight Austin."

He walked to his bedroom, and I laid down in my bed, not falling asleep until 3 am.

* * *

Austin's POV-

I found a guy on my campus I could live with until I could afford my own. His name is Dez.

I just couldn't believe it. We'd been caught. I never knew this day would come.

To see everyone so mean to Ally, killed me. But seeing her cry, tore my heart into pieces.

I laid down on the bed, putting together pictures of us, that we'd taken, with a few love quotes.

I hope she'd love it.

I placed it on my desk, laying into bed, cradling the sweatshirt she'd worn multiple times.

And it smelled perfect.

It smelled like Ally.

_Ally._

The girl I was in love with. I wanted to marry her one day, wanted to have children with her, maybe even die together.

But after today, I don't think that will happen.

I ruined everything.

But not only for me, I ruined it for Ally, too.

If only I'd been more concious of my surrondings, and we wouldn't be in this situation.

I laid in my bed, crying, until sleep overtook me.

_"Ryder! Come here, buddy."_

_He'd began to walk, and was now 2 years old._

_He toddled over to me, where I was sitting on my knees, in front of Ally's swollen belly._

_"Mommy's going to have a baby, Ryder!" I exclaimed._

_He clapped his hands together, "baby, baby!"_

_Ally and I giggled, and I took his hands, and placed them on Ally's big belly._

_"Woah!" he yelled, "it moved!" _

_I leaned down to Ally, and kissed her._

_"How perfect is this?" she asked._

_"Amazingly perfect," I responded._

* * *

I woke up, realizing it had been a dream, such a perfect dream.

I wish life was that perfect, but it damn sure wasn't.

I grabbed my bags, throwing my clothes into one, and shoes, and all my extra crap into the other.

"Life fucking sucks," I whispered, walking down to the living room.

I ignored everyone in there and walked outside, "bye everyone."

I met Ally in the front, where I told her to meet me.

"Ally," I exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

"Austin," she sniffled.

"I have something for you."

I handed her the pictures I'd put together.

"Austin, this is beautiful," she cried even harder.

I tried my best to wipe the tears that fell down her beautiful face.

"Love is everlasting," she read one quote.

"For, in the path of love, there are the musked roses, and crimson skies. The roses speak our love, the crimson heavens of it's eternal shades," I whispered.

She grabbed me into another hug, not releasing for at least 45 seconds.

"Ally, I'm gonna miss you

A lot."

"Austin Moon, you have no fucking idea how much I'm gonna miss you, god dammit!" the tears running down her cheek faster.

"Please, don't cry. You know I hate seeing you cry."

"S-sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You know you're insanely beautiful," I stroked her cheek.

"And you're very romantic, I'm going to miss that about you."

"I'm going to miss everything about you, Alls. Down to the way you eat your food, I'll miss it all."

She smiled at the ground, eventually connecting her eyes with mine.

"I love you, Ally."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N- THE FEELS WHEN I WROTE THIS CHAPTER. But don't worry, every story has a happy ending... and it's not even close to being over.. (: Anyways, please review! Thanks, I love y'all, I'll update tomorrow after school, because I love you. :D 3**


	12. Chapter 12

Ally's POV-

It's been 2 weeks.

2 freaking weeks.

I've been grounded, and today's the day I'm allowed out.

Maybe I should run away from this cruel, sick house, and to my lover.

The only one who cares about me anymore.

I've prayed to God everyday that I'd bump into him at the grocery store, or on the way home, but I haven't.

_Not yet._

"Ally, open the door," my mom yelled from the hallway, roughly banging on the door.

"What the hell do you want," I whined.

"Ally Dawson, let me in _now,"_ she growled.

I groaned, unlocking the door, and letting her in.

I didn't even make eye contact with the evil devil.

"Ally, you're not grounded anymore, but," she started.

"Oh, what. First, you kick out the man I love, now you have buts? You don't even love me anymore, do you."

"Ally, I do. I'm trying to keep you safe. Now, you are not allowed to contact Austin in any way," she started.

"Mom, what about in 2 weeks, when I'm 18."

"Well, than it'll be your decision, I guess. But I hope you make the right one."

I smirked. That meant I would be able to talk to Austin.

But 2 more weeks? I don't think I can wait.

"Also, you'll only be allowed to go visit your friends, and if we catch you having sex like that, again, you will be in lots of trouble," she warned, walking out of the room.

When she left, I fell back onto the bed, continuing to let the tears fall from my eyes.

I haven't been to school in 2 weeks, my makeup has long worn off, and sweats are all I've been wearing.

_Austin._

That name just wouldn't leave my mind.

I really was in love with him.

* * *

Austin's POV-

I sat at the table, staring forward, not looking down at the pancakes in front of me.

"Come on dude. She was a 17 year old girl. You can't possibly miss her that much. Plus, there are pancakes, right there!"

"Dez. She's not just a girl. I'm in love with her. My love for her grew stronger and stronger, every time I glanced at her. She was all I thought about, well all I think about," I whispered, wiping the few tears that fell.

"You're right. She obviously means a lot to you, and you're going to get her back. I can already feel your pain you have, and I'll help."

I smiled widely, "thanks, Dez."

I ate the pancakes, barely even looking up, and all I thought about was her.

Ally. Dawson.

The most beautiful girl I've ever met.

* * *

Ally's POV-

I couldn't take the pain anymore.

I slid the blade across my skin, letting it bleed.

I'm sick of my family judging me.

We all make mistakes.

I hate this feeling I have.

The feeling you have when you miss somebody so bad, and you'd do anything to get them back.

I slid it across a few more times, allowing the wounds to bleed, staining the sink.

A few cuts later, I began to feel dizzy.

"Austin," I whispered.

Than, I blacked out.

* * *

Austin's POV-

"Dez, I just miss her so much!" I cried.

I continued to cry, until my phone went off.

I wiped my tears, trying to hide my broken voice, and answered it.

"Hello, who is this?"

"T-this is Rylee. M-mom and d-dad don't know I'm calling y-you, but Ally's hurt. Meet me at the h-hospital, p-please."

She was crying, and Ally, she was hurt.

"I'll be there!"

I threw the phone on the couch, slipping on my tennis shoes.

I didn't have time to explain to Dez.

I just hopped into my car, and drove, speeding, to the hospital, entering the doors, in my pjs.

"Austin, over here!" Rylee yelled, mascara running down her face.

"What happened to her, Ry?"

"S-she cut herself, and passed out. Austin, I'm not forgiving you yet, but I know you care about her."

I nodded, "I do, can we see her?"

"No, not yet." she cried.

I tried to comfort her, and tried to get my mind around the thought that Ally would live. She's a strong girl.

* * *

Ally's POV-

I don't know where I was, but I wasn't awake.

But for some reason, my eyes wouldn't open, they stayed glued shut.

"Help!" I yelled out, looking around for someone, anyone.

But no one answered.

I looked down, and saw the cuts.

I didn't realize how much I hurt, until I passed out.

I want him. No, I crave for him to kiss me, touch me, love me.

And he can do all those, oh so perfectly.

But i'm just a kid.

And kid's can do fucking anything.

And that's why I'm here.

It's because of him.

I want him so badly.

"Austin," I yelled, "Austin!"

But no one replied.

My eyes suddenly opened, revealing myself to a white room.

There were machines, and the bed, and everything was beeping.

I was hooked up to all sorts of things, things I didn't even know.

I guess I must have lost too much blood.

I bet all that blood came from my heart.

* * *

**A/N- This was a sad chapter:( I can't wait until she's 18, she'll be very sneaky(; **

**I NEED AT LEAST 5+ REVIEWS TO GO ON!**

**Thanks for reading, I love you:D**


	13. Chapter 13

Austin's POV-

I stood in the waiting room, with Rylee. Her parents weren't around- I'm guessing they were with doctors.

"Austin," I heard a stern voice say.

I lifted my head, wiping the tears the stained my face.

It was Matt.

"Sorry, sir it-"

He cut me off, "Austin. If you're here for Ally, leave."

"But sir-"

"Austin!" he yelled, "I said if you're here for Ally, LEAVE!"

I turned around, drooping my head.

I'm so ashamed of myself.

They don't like me at all.

It's like I'm some kind of _monster, _and I'm not.

But think about it. I cheated on their daughter with their other daughter, by fucking her.

Maybe, I am a monster.

It was raining, I guess it started while I waited.

I walked to my car, but I didn't get in.

Instead, I leaned against the car, sobbing.

Ally meant everything to me.

She's like a delicate flower that you want to see grow and prosper, and that you so, so much.

And even in the short time I knew her, I felt it in my heart, that she'd be the one.

The one I'd love. Forever.

* * *

Ally's POV-

Mom, Matt and Rylee came rushing in.

"Ally," mom whispered, "why'd you do this to yourself?"

"I couldn't take it anymore! You took away everything that I cared about. Your love, and Austin's.

"Ally. We love you! And Austin. Well, he's just not a good person, sweetie. He's a bad influence!"

"I don't care! If you cared about me, and didn't want to see me cutting myself, and ending up, _here, _then you'd leave it alone, and give him a second chance.

I mean, it's sex. We all have it, do it, enjoy it, love it. How else would children be made?"

I know, it's a touchy subject, but it's true.

"Ally, relax. You'll find the right guy someday," she kissed my cheek.

"I already found him," I looked her in the eyes, smiling.

* * *

Austin's POV-

"You okay, buddy?" Dez asked me, patting my back.

"N-no, I'm not," I cried.

Who knows how Ally could be right now, weak, depressed, sad.

_Just like me._

I fell down on the couch, sniffling.

Ally, ally, ally.

_"Ryder, mommy had her baby!" I told my 3-year old son._

_"Mommy had baby?" he asked._

_I nodded, stretching out my hand to him, allowing him to take it. _

_I lead him to room 347, where Ally was laying, our baby girl in her arms._

_"Mommy, is that the baby?" he asked, pointing towards her._

_"Yeah, this is your little sister, Marina."_

_"Marina, marina, marina," he tried to sound it out._

_"Good job, buddy," I patted his head, full of brown hair, that he got from Ally._

_"Daddy," he asked, tugging at my hand, "can I have another sister?"_

_I laughed at him, "Ry, mommy just had one. Maybe in a few years," I told him, winking at Ally._

_She rolled her eyes, giggling. Marina started to fuss._

_"Shh, sweetie. Mommy's here," she kissed her forehead._

_I picked up Ryder, sitting him on my lap, as I sat down at the edge of Ally's bed._

_"Were a family, Alls," I whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead._

_"We, are, Austin. We're a family. I love you."_

_"I'll always love you, Ally. Forever."_

* * *

Dammit, it was a dream. Just a dream.

I wish it was real though.

Ya know, these dreams make me feel a spark.

A spark that makes me know something.

Like that Ally and I have hope.

That we're going to see each other, and feel each other again.

But for now, we can't.

And all that mattered was trying to forget about her.

But every part of my body needed her, and just couldn't get rid of her, no way in the World could I.

I could try, and try, but nothing worked.

I just needed Ally to be with me.

Now.

* * *

**A/n- Crap, this is freaking short. But guess who's turning 18 in the next chapter. *wink, wink* **

**Please leave reviews and I will love you forever.**

**By the way, do you guys think I could be a journalist when I'm older?:D**

**Love y'all, bye for nowww!:)**


	14. Chapter 14

Ally's POV-

Today, I finally get out of the hospital. It's been about 2 weeks in this place.

I had to take therapy, and be under watch to make sure I was getting better, which apparently to them I was.

But all I felt was want, and love.

And it made me feel so fucking selfish.

Tomorrow's my birthday, and even though i'm turning 18, I don't feel like it's going to be a good birthday, considering my family practically hate me.

"Come on, Ally. We're leaving in a few minutes," mom called.

Yes, finally done with tests, and therapy and people getting all up in my business.

I mean, really. Do you want people getting into your sex life who you don't even know?

I didn't think so.

"Coming, mother," I complained

"Ally, please. You'll be fine."

"No, I won't. That's what you don't get!" I started to cry.

Damn, crying has became freaking second nature.

She wrapped her arms around me, and hugged me.

My mother hugged me.

Wow.

"Mom? I thought you hated me?"

"I don't hate you, trust me. I love you."

"Can I stay here and cry in my mommy's arm forever?" I asked, burying my head into her chest, letting out waves and waves of tears.

"Shh, sweetheart. You'll be okay," she rubbed my back.

I felt loved. Half of my heart was healed.

I knew my mom loved me.

"Now, c'mon," she replied after minutes of holding me, "let's go home."

I nodded, following her out to the car.

I hopped in, sitting in the back.

My body started trembling when I realized my heart wasn't all the way full.

I didn't have Austin.

I didn't feel enough love.

The love all people are allowed to have.

* * *

**~The next morning~**

"Allycat," mom chimed in my ear, "wake up!"

"Oh, hey mom," I smiled.

After being in the hospital with me, and figuring out the pain I was in, she finally understood me.

Of course, she still didn't approve of Austin, which hurt, but hey, one step at a time.

"Happy 18th."

"Thanks, mom," I smiled, getting out of bed.

I noticed the wet pillows from last night.

Too many tears, in too little time.

I walked downstairs, greeting my family.

Rylee wasn't here, I'm guessing she went back to her dorm.

"Happy birthday," Matt tells me, smiling.

"Thanks," I nod my head.

"Now, Ally," mom started, "we got you some money since you might want to go to college or move out soon."

She handed me a huge wad of money, and I slipped it into my sweat pants.

"Thanks, y'all," I smiled.

After a while of hanging around my family, I went back to my room.

I slipped out the back window of my room, still in my sweats and v-neck I'd slept in, but I didn't care.

And then I ran.

I smirked to myself. The party begins now.

* * *

Austin's POV-

I'd been laying on the couch, with only sweat pants on.

I was tired, tired of everything.

The door knocked, suddenly.

Fuck it.

But the person kept knocking, until I just got aggravated, and got up.

I opened the door, "What?" I said, kind of annoyed.

But my eyes widened, and my breath hitched.

"Ally," I whispered, "it's you. It's really you!"

She had on sweats, and no makeup, but yet she couldn't have looked more perfect.

I picked her up, putting her legs around my waist, and hugged her tightly.

I felt tears sting my eyes.

But for once, it was because I was so happy.

I brought her into the house, and set her down, hands still on her shoulders.

"I missed you so fucking much," I whispered.

"Austin," a tear rolled down her right cheek, "I missed you too."

She hugged me again, even tighter than last time.

When we pulled apart, I took a glance of her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, patting her back.

"I am now. If you mean the past month, fuck no."

"Me too. I couldn't stand not being with you."

I pulled her over to the couch, setting her on my lap.

I wrapped my arms around her back.

"Happy birthday, my love."

"Thank you, my love," she smiled, imitating me.

"You're finally an adult, and that means I can finally make love to you, legally."

"Ugh, you're so hot," she whispered into my ear.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Ally?" I asked, kissing her neck.

"Make love to me, Austin."

* * *

She started to lick my abs, peeling off the sweat pants.

"Uh uh uh, you better take off something."

She groaned, pulling off her shirt and pants.

"Better?" she asked.

I nodded, "much better."

She rolled her eyes, and pulled down my underwear, revealing my dick.

"Fuck... I haven't seen it in so long," she moaned, pulling it into her mouth.

She sucked up and down, slowly, fast.

Damn, this girl was good.

She licked along the side, tracing the vein on the side.

"Fuck, Ally, don't stop."

Ally squeezed the base, licking the tip.

"Uhh," I groaned, "I'm gonna cum, Ally?"

She nodded.

"Can I cum on your face?"

"Oh yes," she moaned, letting go of my dick, with a pop, as I started to cum.

I spread it all over her beautiful face.

"Fuck, yeah," I groaned.

"Lick it off your lips," I told her.

She did as I said, and licked it off.

I used her shirt to wipe off the extra cum she couldn't reach.

I pulled off her bra and panties, leaving her completely naked.

"So gorgeous," I whispered, laying her down.

I rubbed her pussy, making her wetter than she was.

"Unngh, Austin," she moaned.

I rubbed faster, eventually entering a finger in her.

"Don't fucking stop."

I didn't. I continued to rub her, and add more fingers as I went.

And soon, I had my whole hand in her, causing loud moans to come from her mouth.

"That's right, fuck me with your hand,"she growled, hastily.

I eventually brought my thumb up to her small clit, rubbing it fast, and hard.

I knew she loved it, she loved me playing with her.

"Fuckkkk," she moaned, "Austin, please. Go down on me. It feels so fucking good when you eat me out."

I brought my mouth down to her perfect little pussy, opening those perfect lips of hers.

I stuck my tongue in, moving back in forth, tasting her delicious juices.

I tongue-fucked her, watching her sexy face she got when I ate her out.

"Austiiiin," she moaned, bucking her hips.

She finally came, allowing me perfect access to lick it up, which I of course did.

I gave it one last lick, making sure I'd collected it all.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too, babe."

I brought my hard dick up to her pussy, rubbing on her clit.

"Ohhh, Austin. Don't tease, just fuck me."

I did it a few more times, than finally entered her.

This feeling amazed me.

How she could make it feel better than any sex I'd ever had.

And I realized something.

Sex was more than fulfilling your pleasures. You had to have love to endure the whole thing.

I pushed deep into her, "you like that Ally," I growled, biting down on her nipple.

"Go as hard as you can," she moaned.

I went harder, making sure she felt good.

I mean, she was my everything.

I at least needed our sex to be good.

You could hear our skin slapping together as we fucked, and the oh so beautiful moans coming from her.

"Nngh, I'm gonna cum!" she yelled.

"Me, too. Cum with me," I groaned.

We both moaned out once more, coming together.

"Ally, next time we have sex, I have the perfect idea. And it includes whipped cream and cherries," I winked.

"What a naughty boy," she whispered.

* * *

We'd both gotten into sweats, and laid in my bed.

My arms wrapped around her small waist, and our legs tangled together.

"Austin, I never want to let go," I whispered.

"Then don't, I'll be here for you forever."

"Ally," I looked into her eyes, "will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course," she smiled, kissing my nose.

"Aww," I whined, "only a nose kiss?"

She giggled, and kissed my lips.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much, darling."

"As long as your happy," she smiled.

"Austin," she started to fall asleep, "I know I say it a lot, but I love you."

"Say it as many times as you want, it'll never get old. I love you too, princess."

* * *

**A/N- Fuck, this chapter was adorable. And I loved writing it! Ally will DEFENITALY face drama with her family again, because of Austin. There will *unfortunatly* be some sad chapters, later, but don't worry, i'll end it happily!(: Cause I'm such a hopeless romantic!3 **

**Love you, PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!:D**


	15. Chapter 15

Ally's POV-

The sun shone in through the windows, causing me to wake up.

I felt Austin's arm around me and I felt safe, secure, like nobody could hurt me.

And I loved it.

I heard my phone ring from the living room, so I wriggled from his grasp, slowly and carefully, trying not to wake him up, which I had success in.

I grabbed some of his sweat pants and his sweatshirt to cover myself, since I didn't necessarily know where my underwear were, and these sweats hid the fact that I wasn't wearing any.

As I walked out to the living room of the small apartment, I saw a red mop of hair.

Dez.

"Oh, hey. You must be Ally," he smiled.

By now my phone stopped ringing, and I ignored who was calling.

"Yep, and you're Dez, right?"

He nodded, "nice to meet you."

"You too. How's Austin been? I mean I certainly was upset without him," I told him.

"Oh my god, he was awful. He cried and cried, and talked about you when he wasn't crying. He really loves you, Ally. Don't let this one go."

My smiling wouldn't stop, and I could feel my cheeks heating up, turning rosy red.

"I won't, I never will."

* * *

Austin's POV-

I woke up, startled.

Ally wasn't here.

Was meeting her again just a dream.

I heard a giggle.

That was her's.

I slipped out of bed, and to the kitchen.

"Hey, you two," I smiled at Dez and Ally.

Ally came up to me, wrapping her arms around my torso, "Dez made it seem like you really missed me. I missed you too."

"Of course I did, sweetheart." I kissed her forehead, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Oh, and by the way, you look extremely adorable in my sweats," I told her.

She blushed. "Sorry, they were more comfortable."

"Don't worry. They're yours when you want them."

By now we'd untangled from each others arms, but were standing inches apart.

Dez coughed, "guys, I uh, have to get to work. Bye now."

Both of us started laughing.

She started to walk to the couch.

"Aw, Ally. I hate when you leave me," I whined.

She turned around, "then come on big boy," she said, grabbing my arm.

* * *

"Ally, do you want to go for a walk later?" I asked her.

"Of course. But I have no clothes, only these sweats," she made a face down at the huge clothes.

"Perfect," I smiled, "we can match."

"But Austin-"

"Ally," I said sternly, "you look amazing."

"Okay, okay, whatever you say."

"And then when we get back..." I winked.

She rolled her eyes, "dirty boy. As much as I'd love to, I have to get home after the walk. But tomorrow is a different day."

I nodded, "fine, but tomorrow it is. No exceptions."

"Shall we?" I asked, holding out my arm.

"We shall."

We linked our hands, and walked out the door, on our first date, in sweatpants.

* * *

"Ally, come here," I pulled her over to the bridge.

She walked over to me.

"Can i see a rock?" I asked.

She grabbed a rock from the ground and handed it to me.

On the edge of the bridge, near the beach shops, I carved a heart, that said A+A in the middle.

I threw down the rock when I was finished.

"How is it?" I pointed towards the carving.

She giggled, "I love it."

She was very close to me, we were practically breathing on each others faces.

I licked my lips, and crashed down onto hers.

And in this moment, everything felt perfect.

My lips on hers, hers on mine.

Underneath the moon.

On the beach.

And the best thing of all?

We were wearing sweatpants.

How much more adorable could it get?

* * *

"Austin?" she asked, "Can you buy me a t-shirt?"

"Why do you want a shirt, you live here?"

"I always want to remember this night," she looked into my eyes.

"Pleeeeasseee."

"Of course," I grabbed the shirt, and wrapped the other around her.

I checked out, and clutched the bag in my hand.

Both of her hands were in her pockets.

It was getting a bit chilly out here.

"Are you okay?" I asked, "I mean, are you warm enough?"

"I'm a little cold, but I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry. Here, take my sweatshirt. You'll be wearing 2 of them," I laughed.

"Oh, I can't. You'd be stuck in a t-shirt, and I'd be wearing two sweatshirts, it's not fair."

But I took it off anyways, and pulled if over her head.

"Austin! I can't take this!"

"Please, take it" I put a hand to her cheek, "I'm here to make you happy. That's my job."

She finally gave in, "Fine. But only because you're so cute when you're romantic."

"Yay!" I cheered.

"Now, Austin," she whispered, seductively, "maybe I will take up on that offer instead of going home."

She bit down on her lip, and piece of her hair falling into her face.

"Fuck," I whispered, "you look so hot. Let's go home."

I had a sense of urgency as I took her home.

One, because I really want to fuck her, and two, because this boner isn't getting any smaller.

* * *

**A/N- Who likes the end..(; Anyways, I'm super tired so that's all for tonight. Leave sweeet reviews, cause I love waking up to them:p **

**Keep reading and reviewing. And again, if anyone has any ideas about stories, or wants to write a story with me, PLEASE pm or email me!**

**My email is- rikerlynchh **

**Thank you for support everyone, it means a lot that y'all enjoy my story! I'll definitely keep writing more stories when this story is over.**

**Love y'all so much!(:3**


	16. Chapter 16

Austin's POV-

"C'mon, Ally," I whispered, pulling her into the apartment.

"Aus-"

I cut her off, kissing her roughly on the lips. Oh those lips.

She kissed back, adding on to the passion in the room.

I brought my arms down to the 2 sweatshirts she wore, and yanked them off, releasing our kiss for then.

I jumped right back onto her lips, attacking her tongue with mine.

I gripped her thighs, and wrapped her legs around my waist, carrying her to my small bedroom.

I laid her down on the bed, slowly releasing our kiss.

"Alls, you're so gorgeous," I muttered going back down on her lips.

I nibbled on the soft skin against her neck, making sure to make her feel good.

My _girlfriend _deserves the best.

She moaned softly, bringing her hands to my shoulder.

I trailed down to her shirt, peeling her out of it.

I kissed her stomach, skipping over her breasts.

She got frustrated, I could tell, because she pulled off her bra by herself.

"Someones excited, huh?" I whispered, right up against her ear.

She groaned, moving her hand down to her pants.

I pulled them off, and went back up to her ear, "Very excited," I corrected.

I pulled off her underwear, quickly rubbing her wet pussy.

I opened her lips, and moved my finger up and down the wet hole.

She moaned, forming her mouth in the shape of an O.

Quickly undressing myself, I lined up my now huge erection with her.

I pushed in fast, giving her what she wanted.

"Uggghh," she moaned, getting used to me. "Fuck...Alls, so hot..." I growled.

I pushed in and out of her, slowly and slowly feeling my erection shrink, as my pleasure grew.

"Faster, Austin... Faster!" Ally yelled.

"Yes, ma'am."

Pushing harder, and faster inside her, I could feel he walls begin to clamp onto my cock.

She was definitely about to cum, as was I.

"Cum, Ally. Cum with me..." I groaned.

She nodded her head, agreeing, and began to cum, forming that sexy O face again.

As soon as we finished cumming, I dipped my head down to her center, licking clean any excess cum that she had released.

"Ally," I asked, "do you have to leave?"

"I guess tomorrow morning won't be too bad," she smiled.

"Good, and come back as soon as you can," I requested.

"As soon as I tell my mom I was over at a friend's house, I'll be back, well after lunch or dinner, and that," she said, her eyes gleaning.

"Great. Now sleep tight, my love." I kissed her forehead, being sure to keep her warm.

"Goodnight, Austin," she smiled, fluttering her eyes shut.

* * *

Ally's POV-

I grabbed my phone, looking at the missed calls from mom,

there were nine from today and yesterday.

Fuck, she's gonna be so mad at me.

Austin was still asleep, so I walked silently through the room, collecting some of his sweats again.

Once I'd gotten dressed, and grabbed my phone, I walked over to Austin.

"I love you, baby," I whispered, turning back around to leave.

I felt someone grab my wrist, so I turned around, to an awake Austin.

"Alls," he said, in his half-awake voice, which was adorable, "I love you too."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, walking towards the door.

I pulled the doorknob open, and ran back home, which wasn't too far away.

As soon as I got home, mom and Matt were standing at the door, arms crossed.

"Care to explain?" mom asked, sounding mad.

"I was with a friend, she let me stay over 2 nights," I told her, confidently.

"I hope so. I'll let it slip this time, missy, but don't expect me not to get suspicious next time you run away."

I nodded, trudging up the stairs.

Back to being without Austin.

I decided to go out, get this off my mind.

I put on a white tank top, a skirt, flowy and black, and light blue wedges.

I added some makeup, a little bit darker than I normally go for.

"Mom," I called from upstairs, "I'm going out for a bit, I'll be by myself," I made sure to tell her.

"Okay, I guess. Don't be home too late," she told me.

I grabbed a purse, shoving my money into it, and heading out.

* * *

I sat at the club, watching everyone dance, drink, socialize.

But me, I sat in the corner, alone.

I want to be out there dancing, but I don't want to grind on just anyone,

I want Austin to be here with me.

But he wasn't- and who knows where he was.

Getting up, I collected my stuff, and headed out.

I wasn't staying here, there were too many drunk adults.

And I only wanted one person; none of these people.

So off to Austin's I went.

* * *

I knocked on the door, waiting patiently for someone to answer the door.

But no one answered, so i knocked a few more times.

Dez finally answered, "sorry, I was on the phone."

I accepted his apology. "Where's Austin?" I asked.

"Austin? Oh, he's over at your house," he told me.

"Why the hell is Austin at my house?" I asked, nervously.

"He wanted to apologize to your parents, he made a bad impression, and he really is a good guy."

I nodded, "o-ok, I guess I'll get going. Thanks, Dez," I smiled, leaving.

I had to get home, who knows who could be dead at my house, lying in a puddle of blood on the kitchen floor.

I finally reached home, and walked in to... laughing?

I looked past the corner, and saw mom, Matt and Austin, smiling, laughing.

What the hell happened when I was gone?

"Hi," I stepped in, pressing my skirt down, "am I uh missing something?"

"Ally," mom started, smiling, "Austin is such a gentleman coming to explain."

"We're so sorry, Ally," Matt said, patting my back.

"I mean, we don't approve the sex, but Austin agreed not to take advantage of you, and we know how happy he makes you," mom said, kissing my cheek.

"You're kidding me right? You can this do this now, but not when I sat in my room crying all day? Remember, I almost died?" I yelled at her.

"Ally, don't do this," she gritted through her teeth.

"Whatever," I yelled, running to my room.

I laid on the bed, fingering the light comforter.

There was a light knock on the door, "come in," I said, still playing with the comforter.

The door opened, and Austin slipped in.

"Hey," he started, "are you okay?"

He put his hand on my head, and began to stoke my hair.

"Don't be mad, she didn't know who I really was until today. I mean, aren't you happy we can be together?" he smiled widely.

I giggled at his huge grin, and sat up, criss-cross, "of course I am, you know how much I care about you."

He leaned down fast, not giving me warning, and kissed me causing me to fall over.

He laughed, helping me back up, "sorry, my love."

I stood up, looking up at his eyes, pulling my arms around his shoulder.

"Don't worry, baby." I whispered into his ear, standing up on my tiptoes.

When we released, he bent down to tie his shoes.

"Cute skirt," he winked.

I blushed, looking down at him. For once he was shorter than me. Ha.

He scooted closer to me, still sitting on the floor.

He took my skirt in his hand, and pulled it up, and quickly reacting, I slapped his hand away.

"Dirty boy," I told him.

"Wait a sec-" he said, pulling my skirt back up, and staring.

"Austin!"

"Fuck, Alls. You aren't wearing panties."

I blushed, once again, biting my lip.

"Shit, Ally, the affect you have on me is almost too strong," he said, grabbing my legs.

"Lock the door before you even think about it, Moon," I told him, sternly.

He rolled his eyes, getting up and flipping the lock.

He came back over to where he was, pulling my skirt up, and sticking his face right into my pussy.

"Ahh, fuck," I moaned.

He moved her tongue all around my pussy, tasting every inch of it.

I bite my lip, trying to keep my moans as quiet as I can.

"You like the baby?" he groaned, sticking his tongue inside of my pussy.

"Jesus, yes!" I whisper-yelled.

Taking a few fingers, he stuck them inside of me, pushing in and out.

"Unngh."

"Cum baby, all over my fingers," Austin told me.

This drove me over the edge, and I came all over his fingers.

He pulled his fingers out, and stood up, sticking his fingers in my mouth.

"Suck," he commanded.

I did as he said, and sucked his fingers, covered in my juices.

"How about we go downstairs?" he asked, grabbing my hand.

I nodded, following him down the stairs.

* * *

"So, Austin," mom went, "when will you be buying your own place?"

It's funny how in a matter of hours, people can go from hating someone, to liking them.

"Actually, I found a 2-bedroom apartment near the college, only about 20 minutes away from here," he smiled.

"I'm thinking of moving in, in a few days."

"That's great," she told him, biting into her pasta.

"Penny, I again wanted to say how sorry I am for everything. Ally means so much to me, I could never live without her."

"That's very sweet of you," she smiled, "and we apologize too, for not listening to you, and getting so angry, we're just trying to protect Ally," she told him.

"I understand."

When dinner was over, we all sat in the living room.

"Ally, can I talk to you outside?" he asked, pulling me out in the cold air.

I wrapped my arms around myself, rubbing my cold arms.

"Are you okay, you seem really quiet an to yourself?" he asked, taking me closer to him, to warm me up.

"Y-yeah," I told him, "it's just... I think, uh.." I stuttered.

"You can tell me anything," he told me, rubbing my arm.

"I think I might be pregnant."

* * *

**A/N- CLIFFHANGER! lol. Sorry i made you guys wait like 2 days): **

**But it's okay, cause I'll write later, or tomorrow after Church!**

**Please leave reviews! And then I'll love you forever.(; **

**Keep reading guys! I'll update as soon as I can, like I said.(:**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/M- The votes for Ally being pregnant or not were about equal... so I decided not to make her pregnant, at least for now, since there are a lot of stories of Ally being pregnant, so it's just a false alarm(:**

* * *

Austin's POV-

"Ally, you done?" I asked nervously outside the bathroom door.

"Almost," she told me.

She'd told me yesterday she thought she was pregnant, and I was kind of nervous.

I mean of course, I want children with her, but not now.

She came out, holding the test.

"Okay," she said, handing me the test, "I'm not pregnant," she sighed.

"That's good," I told her, smiling, "I mean I want children with you, but maybe in a few years."

"I totally agree," she grinned, taking my hand.

* * *

Today was moving day.

I'd rented an apartment a few minutes away from Dez, so it was't too hard.

I heard someone knock on my bedroom door, as I packed box after box.

"Come in!" I yelled.

The door opened, and Ally appeared, "hey, baby."

"Hey! Here to help me pack," I smirked.

"Hell no," she said.

I looked at her and pouted, "Ally," I wined.

"Just kidding," she giggled.

She got down on her knees, picking up small things and packing them.

"Thank you, Ally. You're the best," I softly kissed her cheek.

"I know," she giggled, once more, still packing up things.

I rolled my eyes, watching as she crawled around the floor.

When we finally finished, she helped me put all the boxes in the trunk of my car.

"Want a ride over?" I asked.

She nodded, climbing into the passenger seat of my truck.

I drove us over to the apartment complex.

"This is a nice complex," Ally told me, looking around.

"Yeah, it was kind of expansive, but I got a job at The Bango, waiting tables," I told her.

She started laughing, "my boyfriends a waiter."

"Ha-ha, funny isn't it," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry," she apoligized, resting her hand on my thigh.

* * *

"And there we have it! Done!"

I looked around the apartment, seeing everything laid out.

"It's perfect," Ally said, leaning in to me.

I wrapped my arm around her, allowing her to lay her head on my shoulder.

"Ally," I asked, "would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Of course Mr. Moon," she smiled up at me.

"Great. Let's get you home so you can get dressed," I told her.

"Sound's good. When will you pick me up?"

"Umm, how about 6:30 I'll pick you up."

"Great."

We got into the car, and I drove her home.

* * *

Ally's POV-

"Hey mom, how does this look?" I asked.

I was wearing a pink, polka dot skirt, and grey tank top with grey heels.

"You look amazing, Ally. Why are you dressed up?"

"Austin's taking me out for dinner, where's Ry?"

"You're addicted to that boy, but I'm glad you're happy," she smiled, "and Ry's actually out with a boy. His name's Jake, I think."

I nodded, "that's good. I'm just glad she's a forgiving person, and isn't super pissed off with me."

"Yeah, you are very lucky," she pointed her finger at me.

"Now, have fun tonight," mom told me.

I walked to the front door, waiting for Austin to come.

* * *

Austin's POV-

I grabbed my phone, and called my mom.

"Hey mom," I said through the phone.

"Austin! You have't called in forever."

"Sorry, mom. I need some advice."

"Anything, hon," she told me.

"Well, I want to ask my girlfriend to move in with me. What do I say?" I asked.

"You just need to come out and say it. Don't try to make it too much of a big deal."

"Okay, well, thanks mom. You should come visit soon."

"I will, and you're welcome. Good luck with her."

"Thanks mom, buh-bye."

"Bye, sweetheart," she hug up.

I had to ask her.

She means the world to me, and I want to spend my life with her.

This was only the first step for that to happen.

* * *

I knocked on the door, holding the flowers in my hand.

"Hey, Austin," she said, opening the door.

"Hey baby, I got you these," I handed her the flowers.

"Aww, thanks," she told me, kissing my cheek, "let me go put these in water. Come on in."

She put the flowers in a vase, and took my hand.

"Let's go," I lead her to my car, helping her in.

I drove us to the restaurant chatting throughout the ride there.

I helped her out, and to the front.

"Hello, we had a reservation," I told the man at the front.

"Last name?" he asked.

"Moon."

"Austin?"

I nodded, "yes sir."

"Follow me," he lead us to a table.

A young women came over to out table.

"What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have water," Ally told her, smiling brightly.

She was such a sweetheart.

"I'll have water, too," I told the waitress, seeing her scribble down what we wanted.

"Okay, I'll be right back with those drinks," she said, walking away to the kitchen.

* * *

We were eating now, and I decided to ask her the question.

It was now or never.

"Ally?" I asked, somewhat nervously.

"Yes, Austin?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Now it was her turn to look nervous, "Of course you can," she put her hand on top of mine, "what is it?"

"Umm, I was wondering if you, uh, wanted to maybe move in with me?" I looked her into the eyes.

"Oh my god, you're serious? Uh, YEAH!" she yelled, causing a few people to give her looks.

"Sorry," she giggled, blushing slightly.

"No, I'm glad you're excited. I was nervous you'd say no," I confessed.

I caressed her face in my hands, "Ally, you mean the World to me, ya know?"

"You do too," she whispered, a tear running down her face.

"Don't cry, Alls. I love you," I told her, wiping off the tear.

She smiled, looking me in the eyes.

I looked into hers, and leaned in, eventually closing me eyes.

Our lips met, and I could only feel her.

She was the only one for me.

* * *

Ally had told her parents she was moving in with me, and we were now in her bedroom packing her stuff, as we were doing a few days ago at Dez's.

"Cute, Ally," I smirked, holding up a hot pink pair of thongs.

"Austin! Put those down!" she snatched them from me, and threw them in the box.

"You realize you have many more pairs of panties in that drawer," I told her, walking towards the drawer.

"Whatever, you wanna pack them, go ahead," she agreed.

I mumbled a quick 'thank you Lord,' and went to the drawer and put all of her panties and bras into a box.

"Ally, you bad girl," I told her,holding up 2 vibrators, and 3 dildos I found at the bottom of her underwear drawer.

"A girls gotta have some kind of release when her boyfriends busy," she explained, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Ally! You're making me horny! And we need to pack!"

"It's your fault, you brought them up!" she exclaimed, "but maybe later, when we're at the apartment," she whispered.

This made my hard-on even harder.

"Fuck," I whispered to myself.

"You better hurry up, Alls," I warned, packing as fast as I could.

"I'm trying, I'm trying. Someone wants the v," she looked at me.

"Yeah, I do. Now, c'mon Ally, let's hurry!"

* * *

"Yes, we're finally here!" I yelled.

Ally rolled her eyes, unpacking the last of her bags.

"This is great," I told her, smiling, "we'll finally be able to fuck anywhere," I walked slowly, eventually trapping her between me and the wall.

I put my arms on the wall, one on each side of her, and started to kiss her.

Our tongues battled inside her mouth, and she allowed me domiance.

I slowly moved down to her neck, sucking at the soft flesh that laid there.

She softly moaned, her head pushing backwards, giving me more access to her bare neck.

Her moans getting louder, I pulled off her shirt, throwing it onto the bed that sat behind me, over in the middle of the room.

"Ally, I think we should move this to a different room... maybe the living room," I smirked at her.

"Sounds good to me, as long as you fuck me," she told me, biting her lip.

I picked her up, wrapping her legs around my body and brought her to our living room couch.

I laid her down there, leaning down at the side. I pulled of her pants, and then her bra.

She came up, and pulled on the bottom of my t-shirt.

I took the hint, and pulled it off.

Leaning down, I took her breast in my mouth, the other in my hand, slightly squeezing it.

I bit down on the one I had in my mouth, massaging the other one.

"Oh my god..." she moaned, forcing her eyes shut.

I smirked, moving to the other breast.

I took it in my mouth, softly nibbling on the sensitive skin.

I groaned, feeling myself get larger.

Ally sat up, gripping my belt buckle, "get those off. Now."

Again, I groaned, grabbing onto the buckle, a brow, leathery fabric, and unbuckled them, sliding down the skinny jeans.

"Better?" I asked, leaning down to kiss her belly.

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

I reached her panties, the bright pink fabric, and noticed the wet spot.

"Mmm, somebody wet for me," I put my hand on her panties, rubbing the soft spot.

"Ughh," she moaned, her eyes shutting, and her mouth flying open.

I put my teeth on the top of the panties, and slid them down, throwing them onto the other side of the couch.

"So beautiful," I told her, taking in her full body.

She blushed, noticing my eyes scanning her body.

"Don't worry. Like I said, you're beautiful."

I stuck a finger inside of her, pushing in and out, getting my finger soaked with her juices.

As I pushed, I added another finger, to make her feel more pleasured.

"Austiiiin," she moaned, gripping my shoulders tightly, digging her nails into the them.

When she started to buck her hips up, i knew she was going to cum, so I pulled my finger out, leaving her hanging.

"What the hell- Austin!" she yelled, her orgasm face still on, and her lip now bloody from biting it so hard.

I brought up my shirt, and wiped off the blood.

Bringing my face down, I put it on her perfect pussy, sucking on her soaking wet lips.

"UHHH," she moaned, taking my hair into her hands.

She fisted it as I sucked and nibbled on her.

"Fuucckkk," she moaned, pulling my hair tighter.

I stuck my tongue into her, pushing in and out, feeling her walls o my tongue.

"Oh yeahh, suck it Austin," she moaned, once again.

Again, when she was about to cum, I took my tongue out of her and licked around my face, getting the extra cum.

"Oh my fucking god, you better get back down there," she growled, gripping my hair in her hands, and sticking in her pussy.

I groaned at the contact, and the aroma of her core.

"Fuck, someone wants me," I smirked.

"Please," she moaned.

I shook my head, no.

She groaned, and sat up, trying to ignore the sexual frustration.

"My turn baby," I told her, sitting back.

"Oh yes it is," she smirked, pulling my underwear.

"Fuck, it still amazes me how big you are, baby," she moans.

She took the base of my dick in her hand, and stroked up and down, vigourously.

"Jesus, babe," I groaned.

She went up and down, squeezing tightly every couple seconds.

"Fuck," I moaned.

Ally brought her head down, and put her perfect, plump lips on the tip of my cock, licking it with her tongue.

She started to take in the whole thing, bobbing up and down, some how managing to take in the whole thing.

"Damn, Ally," I growled, grabbing her hair.

I felt myself cum, and she took it all in her mouth, swallowing it as the ropes of white came into her mouth.

"Mmm, my favorite snack," she winked.

"Come here, you naughty girl. I want you to ride."

She got into my lap, moaning as her core brushed past mine.

Putting her hands against my chest, trying to help herself on, she finally managed to get herself on my dick.

She slid down the long, hard dick.

"Ahhh,shit," she moaned, taking in the largeness.

"You like that, Ally-cat?" I asked, smirking.

"Uh-huh," she moaned, bouncing up and down.

The hotness and tightness of her was driving me crazy.

"God dammit, ughh this feels so good," she moaned.

I closed my eyes, grabbing her waist as she rode me.

"Fuck, ugghh, keep going," I growled, leaning in to her neck, and softly biting.

She moved around my dick, the room filled with moans and groans, and the loud noise of our cores meeting.

I felt my dick vibrate, "I'm gonna cum, Ally, please, cum with me," I begged her.

She nodded, bringing her hand down to her clit, rubbing fastly.

She started to cum with me, and we collapsed by each other on the couch.

I turned to my side, and looked to her, "how was our first time on the couch?" I asked.

"Great. Now let's go to our room and have the perfect first night living together."

She pulled me into our room, and we put on sweats and lay down together.

"Why am I so lucky?" I asked, cuddling closer to her.

I put my head in between her neck, and closed my eyes.

Ally started to yawn, "I guess it was fate. I'm the luckiest girl in the World."

And I'm the luckiest guy.

* * *

**A/N- Hoped you like it(: I'm sorry if you wanted Ally to be pregnant, but they'll be able to spend more time being cute together without a child. **

**They're just so perfect together, and I don't wanna ruin it with a baby, get me?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Warning, there will be an auslly fight in this chapter, but don't worry, you know them. They can't stay mad at each other(;**

**~Set 2 months later~**

Ally's POV-

"Austin,I whispered, folding my hands in the front of me, as I walked over to him.

"Yes, babe?" he asked, looking down at me.

"I'm sorry." I apoligized, not taking my gaze off of his.

"For what, Alls?" he asked, confused.

"I kept something from you..." I trailed off, "I found out that I actually was pregnant that day the test said no. But I didn't tell you, because when I was at the hospital they told me the baby," I trailed off once more, starting to cry.

"Alls, tell me the rest of the story," he gritted.

Yep, he was mad. "I said to tell me!" he yelled, which made me cry harder.

"The baby was dead, Austin! There was a dead baby, _our _dead baby, Austin! I felt disgusting. I felt like it was me that killed it," I told him, grabbing a tissue.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" he said, angrily.

"I was scared, okay? What if you hated me for killing our baby? What if you fell into a depression because your baby died? Some many things could have happened between us," I told him, now sobbing.

"Ally, that would have fucking happened anyway! Now I'm mad at you for keeping this, and upset about my dead baby!" he yelled, now crying as well. I couldn't even respond. I mean, does he understand how hard it is to be in my situation?

"You know what? Forget it, I'm sleeping in the guest room tonight. Enjoy the bed by yourself," he growled, picking up a green blanket of the couch, and sat down, covering himself in it.

I didn't know what to think, so I picked up my phone and ran to the one other person that could cheer me up.

Rylee.

* * *

Fuck. Of course, it was raining. This always seems to happen when bad things happen. It really does set the mood of my feelings right now. "Ally?" she asked, opening the door of her apartment.

"Yeah, it's me," I barely managed, wiping tears from my eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, pulling me into the room. "Long story," I told her, sitting down on the couch. She grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around me.

"I've got time," she said, "be right back." I nodded, wrapping the warm blanket tighter around my warm body. Rylee came back with two cups of tea, and handed me one. "Drink. You'll feel better," she commanded.

I took a sip, then set it on the glass coffee table/ "Tell me, what happened?" I explained to her everything that happened.

"Ally, I have to admit, if I was Austin, I'd be mad too. You've got to do something big so he'll love you again," she smiled, "stay over here tonight for starters. Give him time to think."

"Thanks, Ry." She smiled, "anytime little sis. You can borrow the guest room, right down the corner." I finished my tea, than went to the guest room, grabbing the tissues on my way. When I made my way to the room, I laid down, thinking of my favorite person.

The man I need, and want.

Austin Moon.

* * *

_"Ally, I never want to see you again. Get your stuff and get out of my house," he yelled, pointing towards the door. __I broke down in sobs, packing my things. "I thought you loved me," I whispered._

_"Really, Ally? I thought you loved me. If you did why would you keep such a big secret from me." __"How many times will I have to say I'm sorry. I was an idiot." "Whatever. Like I said, get your stuff an get out!" he yelled louder this time._

_"Fine," I told him, finally leaving._

_-a few days pass-_

_I went to the park today. It calmed me down to be around nature. __I hummed under the breath, always being told I had a pretty voice, and sat at the bench next to the pond. Glancing around, I noticed the familiar mop of blonde hair; Austin._

_But he wasn't here to see me, but another girl. __One who was older, more mature, prettier. She had brown, curly hair. A bit lighter than mine. Nice, blue eyes shone through the sunshine. She sort of resembled me, but I knew he probably loved her more._

_They looked so happy together, the two. __Hand in hand, Austin brushing small kisses on her cheek like he'd always do to me. He hugged her, kissed her, played around with her. Everything we did. _

_But I ruined it. _

_I should have done something to prove I really love him. That I really cared, and needed him in my life, no matter what happened between us. __Here he was, with a new girlfriend. I couldn't do anything about it, now. My chances were over._

* * *

"Oh my god!" I cried, sitting up. It was a dream, only a dream. I put my head in my hands, and cried. Austin means so much to me, and I can't live without him.

"Ally," Rylee asked, coming into the room, "what happened?" I looked over to the clock: 3 am. "I-I just had a bad d-dream," I told her, still crying. There was no use in hiding the fact that I was torn.

"What happened?" she asked about the dream i'd just experienced. "Well, Austin kicked me out. Then when I went to the park, he was there with another girl, and I felt so abandoned, so useless. Like he just threw me away like I was... nothing," I whispered.

"I'm sorry," she told me in a comforting voice, rubbing circles on my back. "Ally, I don't want you to feel like he's going to just forget about you. He really loves you, I can see it. You just need to give him a little more time."

"And trust me, he wouldn't just dump you, then get another girlfriend. Like I just said, he loves you too much to do anything like that," she told me. I relaxed a bit by her words, and laid down under the thick, green blanket that sat on the bed.

I nodded, "Thanks, Ry. It really helped. Now, I'm going to try to sleep now," I smiled. She plopped off my bed, and to the hall. "Night, Ally." "Goodnight, Rylee." Maybe this time there would be no dream.

* * *

I woke up, and walked to the kitchen. "Goodmorning, Alls," Rylee said, handing my some coffee. I took a sip of the coffee, then set it on the counter. "You really know how to make stuff like this!" I told her.

"Well, thanks," she smirked. I giggled, "I am so sorry, Ry. I know how much I really hurt you before," I looked into her eyes, being sincere. "Ally, it's okay. I have a boyfriend, anyways," she blushed, "his names Connor."

"Mom said his name was Jake," I told her, confused. "Nope, Connor. You know mom, she forgets things." We both laughed. "It's nice to have you around again," I told her.

"You too," she smiled, "now c'mon, get dressed, we're going out today. We need to get your mind off things." I nodded, walking towards the bathroom. I turned on the water, waiting for it to get warm.

I stripped of my clothes, and stepped into the shower, washing my hair and body. It felt nice to take a shower. It's getting the tears off. As I cleansed myself of the shampoos and soaps, I thought of my boyfriend doing this. Shit, now I'm getting naughty thoughts about him, and i'm sure Rylee doesn't want to hear those.

I stepped out, and wrapped myself in one of the brown towels from the closet in the bathroom. I got dressed in skinny jeans, a black and white, tight t-shirt, and vans. I brushed my teeth, and did my hair, brushing it down to be just curly , like it naturally was.

"Ally, are you ready?" Rylee asked, walking into my bedroom. I nodded, "yep. What are we doing?" I asked. "It's a surprise, just get into the car. I'll be there in a minute, and we'll go.

I didn't ask, and just went outside to her car, and sat in the passenger seat, putting my phone in my back pocket. Rylee finally joined me in the small car, and drove us to the bordwalk at the beach.

Aw, dammit, this reminded me of Austin and my first date. "Ally, I'll be right back. I'm going to go to a store, uh, down there," she said, pointing towards the right.

I stood there waiting, but she hadn't come back and it had been about 10 minutes. I started to walk, and tears began to come to my eyes. I couldn't care less that people saw me cry. I was broken, and i people needed to know how I felt, than I didn't care. I looked down at the sand, still crying.

This is just going great. I'm alone and sad. And at the beach with a bunch of happy kids, and I'm crying. This fucking sucks. It makes it worse that Rylee's still gone. What the hell is she still doing in that "store" of hers?

I continued to walk, not caring where I was going. For now, anywhere worked, I just wanted to go somewhere else than just one spot.

"Ally?" said a voice, which cracked, and sounded drained and depressed, "Ally!"

* * *

**A/N- Hehe. I'll write after school today, I PROMISE! Please follow, favorite and review.**

**Reviews just make me want to write more, so please review! And again, I'm very open to suggestions, so please give me some if you have any for this story(:**


	19. Chapter 19

I turned around, barely looking up. My energy was drained and all I wanted to do was sit home and cry. Anyways, the sand below my feet was more interesting than anyone that stood in front of me.

"Ally," the voice repeated. I finally had the courage to look up, meeting my eyes with the tall figure above me. The moon shone on his hair and strong, muscular figure.

"Austin," I whispered, taking in his natural, beach boy beauty. "I am so sorry," he murmured as I looked at his tear stained face. I didn't answer but started at him, sadness taking over. I missed him so much. "Ally. Please, say something," he begged, brushing his large hand across his face to collect stray tears.

I wrapped my arms across his broad shoulders, standing on mt tippy toes to reach him. I could feel his arms wrap around my waist, leaning his head into the crook of my neck. He started to cry, this time i'm guessing out of happiness, and they ran down my chest.

"I'm sorry too. I kept a big secret from you that you deserved to know." I told him, releasing from the hug. "Baby," he started, cupping my cheek, "I;m really sorry for getting so mad. I was just really upset about losing the baby. But I know it wasn't your fault at all. I missed you, ya know? Please, never leave again."

"Never" I whispered, my head pressed against his chest. He leaned down, planting a soft, sweet kiss on my lips. We continued kissing, and love and passion surged through my veins from his touch.

"Well I uh, see you guys aren't mad anymore," Rylee said, awkwardly interrupting us. I blushed, my arms still wrapped around him. "We aren't," Austin said, looking down at me as he talked, placing a kiss on my cheek.

She smiled, "Awww, y'all are so cute. I better get going. Bye Austin, bye Ally," she waved, walking back home. "You hear her? She thinks we're cute, Alls," he smiled down at me, bopping my nose. "You're the cute one," I giggled, taking his hand. "Come on, Silly. Let's go home."

* * *

Austin's POV-

"Where's my favorite girl?" I asked, searching the apartment. I walked in the bathroom and there she was, a thin towel covering her body. "Hey, Allycat," I smirked, coming close to her. "Well, hello there, Austin," she growled back.

"Ohh, someones being a bad girl, aren't they?" I whispered against her wet ear. She shivered at my touch, grabbing my arms. "Got to to Alls, bye!" I called, kissing her quickly then ran out to the living room.

She came out about twenty minutes later, all dressed. "What the hell was that?" she yelled. "Sorry," I yelled, wrapping my hands around her waist. Ally rolled her eyes, flopping down on the couch.

"You're so hot when you're turned on," I told her, sitting right next to her on the leather couch. "Shut it, frap boy," she hit me chest. I fake winced, "Alllyyy, don't be like that," I pouted, poking my lip out.

"Just fucking kiss me already," she told me, biting her lip. "That's my girl," I winked, leaning down to meet her lips. "Better?" I asked, inches away from her plump lips. "Better," she reassured.

"Now, Ally," I started, "Would you like to go to the beach tonight?" I asked, wrapping the blanket around her body. "Sounds amazing, you know how to make anything perfect," she smiled.

"Guess what time of year it almost is?" she asked, doing some sort of dance sitting down on the couch. "Hot, Ally," I joked, watching her do her little "dance". "Oh, whatever. Now back to my question. It's going to be Christmas in a month, exactly!" she shouted, "and we started dating February 5th!"

"Uh-huh?" I nodded. "You didn't remember, did you?" she asked blankly. "Well, uh, nope. Sorry. I love youuu!" I smiled widely, emphasizing the you, in I love you. "You're lucky I don't hold grudges, but FEBRUARY 5TH, FEBRUARY 5TH, FEBRUARY 5TH!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay. I remember now," I laughed. "And I love you too," she told me.

* * *

We sat on the blanket that was now sprawled across the sandy beach. Ally and I laid on it, cuddling under the full moon. "This is so beautiful," Ally whispered, her eyes slightly closing. "Thank you."

"You know I'd do anything for you," I told her, kissing the side of her cheek. She smiled, pushing herself closer, as close as she could, to my body, which kept us warm in the cold.

I looked over at her, studying the ocean. How it moves, how it looks, what lies underneath the surface bluish green colored water. The way her nose wriggles, and her eyelashes flutter when the wind suddenly gets too much for her sensitive eyes.

It was all so perfect. From the way she walks, to how she talks, to the way that her body moves when she walks, sending shivers down my spine when she tries to act all sexy, which totally fucking works.

I stood up, helping Ally up as well. I pulled her over to the seashore, body to body, hand to hand. Heart to heart. Everything seemed so perfect, despite anything that had happened in the past, or will happen in the future.

"Ally," I started, looking deep into her eyes, "You mean so much to me. Yes, we've had our ups and downs in our relationship, but that's what makes our relationship with eachother so special to me. When I look at you, I see much more than a beautiful, young, small girl. I see hope, and courage. Passion for what you're doing. And most of all, love. You didn't care that you're mom didn't like me, you came to me. And that's what matters most, is that I mean to you what you mean to me. I love you, Ally Dawson. Will you marry me?"

She threw her hands over her open mouth, and tried to stop the tears from streaming down her face, but she couldn't. "Yes," she screamed, "I will!" She jumped into my arms, putting her legs on my waist. I spun her around, finally setting her down.

"I love you so much," she whispered, tears still falling. "Hey, don't cry. I'm here." I comforted her, wiping the tears from her face. "I'll always be here," I corrected. "Just remember that word: Always."

* * *

"Are you okay?" I asked, putting my hand on Ally's warm forehead. She nodded, "yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she said, letting out a cough. "Ally, I'm not so sure about that. You're coughing and you're really warm."

"You know, you're probably right," she told me, coughing. "Sorry," she whispered. "Hey, don't be sorry, sweetheart. Now let's get you laid down." I helped her back onto the couch, and laid a green blanket over her that had sat on the couch.

"How's that?" I asked, rubbing my hand over her long hair. "I feel better," she smiled, barely closing her eyes. "Okay, then I'll be in the bedroom. Call me if you need anything. I'll be there," I told her, getting up to walk to our bedroom.

"Wait, Austin!" she called, slightly coughing, "can you hold me?" I nodded, "Sure, my dear." I came over to where she was and sat down on the couch next to her. "Okay, come here, baby," I held out my arms to her.

She sat down in my lap, swinging her legs to the right of my, and her head on my chest. "Okay, comfortable?" I asked. She nodded, smiling widely up at me. "I love when were touching," she admitted, "it gives me a warm, loving, sensation that no one else can give me."

"Aw, Ally. I mean, we are engaged," I winked. She giggled, smiling into my chest, "You're adorable," she giggled. "You too. I love you, Ally."

* * *

**A/N- Sorry, this was sort of a short, filler chapter. But don't worry, the nest chapter will be GOOD. I know exactly what I'm writing about. PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me want to update faster for y'all.**

**Bye for now, I've got to go to school(: And happy Halloween!**


	20. Chapter 20

Ally's POV-

"Austin," I pouted, leaning beside him on the side of the bed, "wake up! Pleaseee," I begged. "Leave me alone," he whined, rolling to the other side of the bed.

"Fine. But if you don't wake up, I'll throw away this engagement ring," I lied, laying next to him. He jolted up, grabbing onto my waist, "Don't!"

I giggled as he softly threw me down on the bed. "I wasn't going to," I whispered, leaning up to kiss him. He leaned down, kissing the soft skin on my neck. His tongue grazed the flesh, leaving love bites all over.

I moaned, as he slipped off my t-shirt, and his own. Austin unclasped my bra and threw it in the pile of clothes that was now forming on the side of the bedroom.

He leaned down onto my breast, slightly biting the nipple, while massaging the other one with his free hand. "Unhhh, Austin," I moaned, grabbing onto his naked shoulders.

"You worked out, didn't you," I smiled, feeling the muscle. He lifted his head, nodding, "yep. Just for you." He winked at me, then went down to my shorts.

He slid off the shorts and my panties, leaving me naked. "Mmmm," Austin growled, nibbling on my ear.

Austin brought his head down to my pussy, slowly licking up and down, gathering my wetness into his mouth. He brought a finger up, violently rubbing my clit.

"Austin... don't stop, don't stop," I demanded, grabbing his blonde locks, so he couldn't move from eating me out. He stuck his middle and pointer finger in me, pumping in and out, in and out, allowing me to earn pleasure.

"Oh my god, Austin! I'm gonna cum," I yelled, as he stuck his tongue into my tight hole. I came right onto his tongue, and he pulled it out, swallowing my juices.

"Mmm, so good," he groaned, pulling off his boxers. "Can I suck you?" I asked flirtatiously, batting my eyelashes. "Damn..." he growled, "go for it."

I got down on my knees, taking his large erection in my hand. "Your size still amazes me to this day," I muttered, taking the large dick into my mouth, wrapping my lips tightly around him.

I sucked on his dick, licking every edge there was. I kissed it up and down, grabbing onto his balls at the same time. I took off my mouth, and grabbed it tightly with my right hand, from the base.

Pumping up and down, I felt myself get wetter than I already was. "Uhhh, Ally don't stop, keep going," Austin groaned, leaning his head back in pleasure. I was very pleased with myself.

I moved my hand up and down, making sure to know I was pleasuring him as much as I could. "Fuck, Alls. I think I'm gonna cum," he groaned, taking my curls into his large hands.

He came all over my face and mouth, letting out a long groan. I looked up at his sexy face as he released his load all over my naked body, and face. "Yum," I said, licking the cum off of my face.

I lay down on the bed, spreading my legs for him. I bit my lip, flirtatiously, as her walked over to me. "Fuck me, Austin. Fuck me so hard until I can't take it anymore," I moaned.

He rubbed his dick in between my pussy lips which drove me fucking crazy. "God, Austin. Just fuck me!" He grabbed his dick and lined it up with my hole, pushing it in. "Ohhh, Austin," I moaned, as he drove into me.

He pushed in and out of me, moving all against my walls. "Uh, your so tight, Alls. Rub yourself," he told me, moving my hand down to my clit. I rubbed my clit in circles, receiving more pleasure than I was already getting.

"Keep going," I moaned, as he pushed in and out. "Uhh, I'm gonna cum!" Austin yelled, putting his hands on either side of me. "Cum with me," he groaned, finally letting himself cum.

I came with him, breathing out as orgasm washed over me. After we were done with our events, we laid next to each other. "Ya know, that should have woken you up, morning sex is more effective than coffee!" I exclaimed.

"You're so cute," he laughed, kissing my nose softly, "but I love you." I giggled, grabbing my clothes off the floor and slipping them onto myself. "I love you too," I told him, walking out of the room.

* * *

Austin's POV-

"Hey mom," I said over the phone. She lived in Texas so I don't get to see her much. "Hi Austin. I've missed you," she told me. I smiled, although she couldn't see me.

"Mom, I wanted to tell you, I'm getting married." I could almost _hear _her happiness as she spoke, "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!" I laughed, "Thanks, mom. Her name's Ally Dawson. She's gorgeous, talented, sweet, everything I could ask for."

As I said that, Ally walked into the room, smiling in the corner, her arms folded. I blushed, and looked at her. "That's great," mom said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom. I can't wait to see you." I really did miss her. I moved down here with my dad when I was 15, and haven't seen her since. "You too, baby. I have to let you go. Bye." "Bye mom." I hung up, throwing my cell phone on the couch.

"So I'm gorgeous, talented and sweet," Ally said, walking over to me. I hugged her from behind, resting my chin on the top of her head, "of course. How do you not already know that?" I asked, kissing her head.

She giggled, "Who were you talking too?" "It was my mom. I haven't seen her in six years." She pulled away, looking up into my eyes, "I know how it feels. I haven't seen my dad since I was ten years old. I've really missed him."

"It's good to know my fiance, best friend and love of my life knows exactly how I feel," I smiled, pulling her in for a hug.

"How about we start planning for our wedding?" Ally asks, looking up at me. "That sounds great. Let's start the guest list."

We sat down, my arm wrapped around her. Everything's gonna end so... perfect.

* * *

**A/N- Aw how cute. Heehe. I might have a time skip and the next chapter be very close to the wedding. I JUST WANT THEM TO BE MARRIED CAUSE THEY'RE THE CUTEST COUPLE EVER! **

**Thanks for reading(:**

**Favorite, follow and review please!**


	21. Chapter 21

Austin's POV-

"Dez! I'm really nervous. What is she doesn't want to marry me anymore? What if I faint in front of everyone? What if our kiss is a mess? What if I embarrass her in front of everyone? What-," he cut me off. "You'll be fine, buddy. She loves you, you love her. This day is perfect, so you need to make sure she feels that way. That's all you need to worry about, Austin," Dez assured me.

"Wow thanks. I feel a little better knowing that. I just hope she knows how perfect she is today. Today's her day," I smiled, making sure my tie was on tight enough. Today wasn't only our wedding, it was February 5th; a year since we've been dating exactly. And it's been the most perfect year I've had so far.

"Okay, Austin. Here's what you've been waiting for," he whispered. I stood on the alter, waiting patiently for Ally to come out. I knew she would look so perfect.

* * *

Ally's POV-

"Ally," I heard a voice say. I was so nervous right now. The dress was so perfect, and I didn't want to ruin it by sweating, so I tried to cool myself off. I turned around, and saw someone I never though I'd see again. "Oh my god. Dad!" I ran, trying to keep the tears from ruining my makeup.

I'd composed my tears from ruining the makeup. "I've missed you so much," I whispered, hugging him tightly. "You too. I thought about you all the time. I never got remarried because it wasn't right. You and mom were the ones for me, even though your mom and I split," he told me, rubbing circles on my back.

"I love you daddy," I whispered against him as he continued to hug me. When we released, I looked up at him, "wait a second. How did you know I was getting married? Better yet here and now?" I asked, some-what confused. "Austin called me. He said you told him you really missed me. I was the main surprise for this wedding," he smiled, "ya know, that man really is a keeper. He really cares about you."

I smiled wide, taking in everything my dad had to say about Austin. He was truly the love of my life. "Yeah, dad. You're right. I'll never let this one go. He'll stay close to my heart." He nodded, "well it's time. He wrapped his arm around my back, walking me out of the small room where I had gotten ready. We walked up to the alter, his warmth and comforting being replaced by Austin.

"I love you," I mouthed to Austin, who stood in front of me. "I love you too," he mouthed back, taking my hands in his. The minister stood behind us, reciting a few words. "Austin Moon, do you take Ally Dawson to be your lawfully wedded wife," he asked, looking towards Austin. "I do," he replied, smiling at me. "Ally Dawson, do you take Austin Moon to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do," I said, the smile plastered on my face grew.

"You may now kiss the bride," he told Austin. Austin took his arms around my waist, and leaned it, connecting his lips with mine. This kiss had to be one of the best one yet. When we released, he held me close, smiling into the crowd. Everyone clapped, and it was the best moment of my life.

* * *

"Ally, look at that cake, isn't it pretty?" he asked, looking up at it with wide eyes. Yep, he was drunk. Very drunk. "Austin, honey, let's go sit down." I pulled him over, sitting him down at a small table. "Better?" I asked, looking into his eyes. He didn't respond, but moved his hand to my crotch, smirking at me.

"Hell no, Austin." I said, looking at him. He smirked, going underneath the silk cloth of the tables that were set up. He hiked up my dress to mid-thigh, licking the insides of my thigh. "Uhh," I moaned softly, "Don't do this here, Austin. We can wait until we get home. This isn't a good idea." But he didn't listen, instead pulled my panties over to the side.

He slid his lips over my swollen clit, roughly sucking on it. "Jesus, Austin. That feels so good," I moaned, taking his hair in my hands, fisting it slightly. "I hope so, baby girl," he whispered into my pussy. Baby girl. He's never called me that before, and it sent shivers up and down my spine. But I loved it.

Austin moved his head down to my wet hole, rubbing his tongue up and down the outside of it. He brought up his finger to my clit, slowly rubbing it to get me more horny than I already was. "Dammit, I need some fucking friction," I moaned, despite the people around. Luckily the reception was nearing the end, so there wasn't as many people now as we started with.

Austin brought his wet tongue into my hole, licking the walls. "Ohh yeah," I moaned, pushing his head in and out of my pussy. "Mmm, you taste so good, baby girl," he whispered, still eating me out. "I think I'm gonna cum," I told him, feeling slight vibrations.

"Cum if you need too, baby girl." I breathed deeply, feeling the cum leak out of me, and onto his finger that now replaced his tongue. He brought his finger to his mouth, slowly sucking it. "Mm, want some?" he asked, pushing a finger up to my lips, "try it, you'll love it." I swirled my tongue around his finger, taking in my taste. "Now come on baby girl, let me take you home."

* * *

"Fuck," I moaned loudly, letting loose as Austin pounded me, harder and harder with each pump. "Uhh, baby... take me, take this dick," he moaned, sticking his dick into me the hardest he ever had before. "C-can I cum?" I asked, violently rubbing my own clit. "Yeah, baby girl. I'll cum with you."

He pushed in a few more times, feeling the slight pounds grow sloppier as he orgasmed. "Fuck, I'm cumming," he grunted, falling out of me. "Sit down, baby girl." I obeyed, sitting down, lifting up my face towards him.

He grabbed his cock, and stroked it up and down, closing his eyes and leaning it back in pleasure. "I'm gonna cum all over you, okay?" I nodded, "go ahead. His cum sprayed all over my breasts, face, neck and upper chest. I moaned, feeling the ropes of hot liquid sting my skin. It felt so good for him, my husband, to be all over me. It was really hot.

Soon enough, he'd fallen asleep, drunk as fucking hell.

* * *

Austin's POV-

"Ally?" I asked, waking up with a pounding headache, "Ally, you there?" I asked, pushing on her body. "I'm up," she said, rubbing her eyes, "hey, your up." I nodded, "yeah, and I don't remember what happened last night, mind telling me?" I asked, confused. "Well," she smirked, "you got drunk and we ended up having sex in 5 different positions, you came all over me, and you screwed the fucking brains out of me."

"Did I really? Was I that drunk?" I asked, putting my hands on her face. "Sorry," I apologized, kissing her cheek. "No problem. It was pretty amazing," she came close to me, biting her lip. "Come here," I whispered, pulling her into my lap.

"I love you more than the world," I whispered, "I can't wait for forever."

* * *

**A/N- That was adorable, than compleley hot, than cute and lovey again(; That's just how I roll,**

**I'm going to sleep, so let me wake up to amazing reviews from you amazing people. Also, should I finish the story next chapter with their future, or write a sequel, with their future life?**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- Guys, this is the last chapter of the story, and I'm going to cry. But there WILL be a sequel, I just need some ideas beofer I start writing it. It will be about Austin and Ally's future after they're married.**

* * *

Austin's POV-

"Ally, sweetheart, are you almost ready to go?" I asked, grabbing my phone. "Yeah, sorry," she yelled from the bathroom. We were going to the hospital, today. My step-sister, who was about my age, was having her baby today. I was excited to become an uncle.

"I'm ready. Let's go," Ally said, walking out of the bathroom. I took her hand in mine, and we walked down to the car. Ally was now 20, and I was 22. She was so beautiful. "Austin," she asked, "are you going to start the car?"

"Sorry, I was thinking about you," I blushed. "Aww, you're the sweetest!" I backed out of the garage, driving to the hospital that was about 45 minutes away. My hand was rested on Ally's thigh the ride to the hospital.

"Oh, I'm so excited! I love babies," Ally babbled, as we walked into the hospital. I chuckled, squeezing her hand, "you're so cute. So sexy..." I mumbled, licking my lips. "Austin," she warned, "you better calm down, because we are not having sex in the hospital," she whispered so no one would hear her.

We finally got into the room, where my step-sister, Madeline, sat with her baby. "Hey, Maddie!" I greeted, eager to hold her newborn baby. "Hey, Austin. Hey, Ally." Ally looked toward the small baby, "what's it's name?" I know she'd always wanted a baby. Her interest in them always made me feel good if we were to have our own.

"His name's Connor," she smiled, patting the small head. "Would you like to hold him, Ally?" she asked, holding Connor towards Ally. Her eyes brightened, "yes! I'd love to!" Madeline set Conner in her arms, very carefully. "Hi, Conner. I'm your aunt, Ally. You're so cute, you'll grow up to be a great person like your mommy. I'm sure you'll get to know your uncle very well, too. He's a colorful character," she giggled, looking towards me.

"You're lucky I love you," I whispered to her, hugging her from behind when she gave Conner back. "I love you too," she whispered back, her sparkly eyes looking into mine, "I always will."

* * *

Ally's POV-

My heart was racing, my stomach filled with butterflies, but I was ready to tell him. "Austin," I called, trying to find my husband, "Austin!" I yelled once more. "Ally?" he asked, walking into the room, with only pants on, "hi, babe."

He came closer to me, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. "Austin, I have some amazing news!" I cheered, my face turning into the biggest smile I could fit. "What is it, Alls?" he asked, putting his hands gently on my waist.

"I'm pregnant, Austin! We're having a baby!" I yelled, hugging him. "Oh my god, you're serious? I'm so happy!" he exclaimed, picking me up, so I was latched on to his waist by my legs. "Yes, a little baby Austin and Ally running around here! I can' wait!" I told him, kissing his softly on the lips, as he let me down.

"Oh my god, Ally. You don't know how freaking happy I am. My heart feels like a drum right now, beating a hundred miles a second," Austin smiled, hugging me once again, this time not letting go. "Austin, I'm sorry for all of the drama I put you through. You didn't deserve that," my smile weakened.

"Allyson Moon," he told me, hugging me tighter, as I rested my head on his warm chest, "you are the best thing that has happened to me. If anything, you made me a better person. I met the girl of my dreams. I got married to the woman I love, and now she's having my baby. I couldn't be any happier, for me and for you. You, my dear, did not make my life any worse."

I grinned at him, "that's so sweet Austin. I'm happy I met you, too. I got married, and now I'm having a baby. I'm having a baby..." I trailed off. I was going to have a small me. Someone I can encourage, someone who looks up to me, and their dad. Someone I can help sculpt into a better person, so they'll do amazing things for the World.

"You, are baby," Austin muttered, bringing his lips down to my small stomach. He placed a wet, kiss on my belly. "He's going to love his mommy. I'm sure of it." My brain barely processed the idea that I was having one of my own.

He picked me up, carrying me to the bedroom, and plopping my down on the mattress. "I could have just walked," I giggled, hitting his chest. "Yes, but mommy's deserve the best. Didn't you ever learn that in school?" he asked, a slight smile to his voice. He could never take things seriously, which is one reason why I love him so much.

"Now go to bed, you have a long nine months ahead of you, my love." I pulled the covers over me. "Austin," I whined, "cuddle with me." He brought his arms over me, draping his bare legs with mine.

"How's that?" he placed his face near my ear. "Great," I whispered, taking his hand into mine. "Good. Now try and sleep," he told me, softly singing to me, as my eyes began to shut. "I love you, babe," he whispered wearily, drifting off, as I was too. "I love you, too," I murmured, barely audile.

Here comes forever.

* * *

**A/N- See what I did there(; Anyways, leave reviews on ideas of what you want to see happen in the sequel, and ideas for the title? I can think of a few, but I LOVE hearing your ideas!**

**Please favorite, follow and REVIEW, yo. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- Guys, I am really sorry for anyone who wanted a sequel, but it's not going too well. I can't think of any ideas so I decided to write an ending. **

* * *

Austin's POV-

"Ryder, come on, we'll be late for school," I called to my son who was up in his room. Today was his first day of high school. Life sure does pass us by fast.

"Ally, babe, you coming?" I called to my beautiful wife.

"Yes, give me a second,"

Ally and I have Ryder; 14 years old, Alex; 7 years old, and Marina; 6 months old. They're all perfect. Everything I could possibly wish to have in my life.

Ally came downstairs, followed by Alex and Ryder. I watched as she strapped Marina into the car seat. She patted her small head, handing the small bottle of milk and a stuffed animal that Marina always seemed to want to have with her.

"Ready," she smiled, pushing the two boys with their backpacks on, in front of her. Ryder got into the back, along with Alex as Ally put Marina's seat in.

After we'd dropped off Alex, we drove to the high school.

"Mom... I'm nervous," Ryder complained, "It's a totally new school. And it's so... _big."_

"Ryder, honey, you'll be fine. You're smart, funny, sweet, what's too be worried about?"

"I guess you're right. But that doesn't take _all _the nervousness away."

"I'm sure it doesn't," she began, turning around to look at him, "but you're a Moon. And we manage to do anything, no matter what people put in front of us. _Trust_ _me_."

We stopped in front of the large school. The same school Ally and I had attended when we were his age. It looked just the same.

"Dammit," he muttered.

"Watch the language," Ally warned, her eyes widened.

"Ally, calm down," I told her, putting my hand on hers.

"Whatever," she groaned, hitting my stomach.

"Mom, dad, I'm still here," he told us, trying to ignore everything that was happening.

"Sorry," I whispered, "go, bud. Show the World what you're made of."

"O-okay, I'm going. I love you guys."

"We love you too," Ally said, blowing a kiss.

"Mom," he warned, eyeing her.

"Sorry, sorry!" she exclaimed, putting a hand over her mouth.

He finally left, walking up to the doors of the school. Turning around once more before he entered, he looked toward us, nervousness gleaming in his eyes, and he waved, walking through the glass doors.

"He did it," Ally whispered, tears in her eyes, "he's all grown up now."

"I know, baby," I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her jawline.

"Now it's your turn," she smiled towards Marina, the sweet 6-month old gurgling back towards Ally when she talked to her. They had a special way of communication unlike anyone else in this family.

She waved towards the infant, cooeing sweet words as she did. And Marina, in reply, waved right back, a grin forming on her face, exposing the tiny little baby teeth.

This would be her one day.

* * *

"Ally," I whispered, laying next to her on the couch, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she told me, "with all of my heart."

"You mean the World to me," I whispered into her ear, softly kissing it.

"Austin, I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Our fire has been passionetley burning since that day we met. When I was your sister's boyfriend, and I was your boytoy."

* * *

**AND NOW I'M GONNA CRY BECAUSE THAT WAS THE END.**

**Please leave reviews on suggestions on more stories/ one-shots/ etc. you want to see happen.**

**I love all you loyal readers. **

**BYE FOR NOW WHILE I CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP.**


End file.
